


Ho trovato te || Gianluca Ginoble

by aleped95



Category: Il Volo
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Love Story, Sicilia, Sicily - Freeform, Wedding, gianluca ginoble - Freeform, gianluca ginoble x reader, ignazioboschetto, ilvolo, pierobarone
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23612491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleped95/pseuds/aleped95
Summary: ad un matrimonio di un'amica in comune Alessandra incontra, dopo tanto tempo, Piero Barone (suo vecchio migliore amico di infanzia).... in compagnia di due suoi amici, Ignazio Boschetto e Gianluca Ginoble. Alla festa lei conosce subito Gianluca. Diventeranno amici? Nascerà fra i due qualcosa?
Relationships: Gianluca Ginoble/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. Introduzione

13 Luglio.

Oggi era giorno di festa qui a Naro; le campane di Sant'Erasmo suonavano a festa.

Si era appena concluso il matrimonio di Annalisa, una mia cara amica e compagna delle medie, con il suo partner Michele e tutti gli invitati stavano uscendo dalla chiesa per il rituale lancio del riso... e sì, c'ero pure io fra loro.

Uscii assieme a mia mamma e mio papà e ci fermammo ai lati della scalinata, proprio all'entrata.

“ _Che caldo”_ mi lamentai mentre sventolavo il ventaglio per farmi aria.

Quella mattina il sole scaldava veramente tanto!

Per fortuna che avevo scelto di indossare per quell'occasione un vestitino corto blu senza maniche.

“ _Su su Ale”_ mia mamma mi diede dentro gentilmente con la mano _“smettila”_.

“ _Se non vengono fuori subito va a finire che mi sciolgo qui sulle scale”_ mi lamentai ma per fortuna quella tortura sotto quel sole quasi cocente non durò molto.

Il portone si aprì e come gli sposi varcarono l'uscita lanciammo il riso.

Come tutti gli altri applaudii e assieme a tutti mi congratulai a gran voce con la nuova coppia di sposini... almeno fino a quando mi sentii prendere per il braccio e lì mi spaventai. Mi girai e vidi Erica.

“ _Ale Ale!”_ per poco non mi strappava il braccio per l'emozione che non riusciva a contenere.

“ _Che c'è?”._

“ _Come che c'è!”_ mi guardò esterrefatta.

_“C'è che ho sentito che c'è Piero! Qui, al matrimonio! Ma ci credi?.... e mi pare che sia venuto accompagnato da due ragazzi”._

Sul mio viso si formò un sorriso.

“ _P-Piero? Piero Barone? Sul serio?”._

Erica annuì.

Oddio non ci potevo credere! Il mio migliore amico di infanzia si trovava qui!

Era da moltissimo tempo che non lo vedevo... e lo volevo vedere; volevo vedere come era cambiato e sapere che fine aveva fatto.

Ero troppo presa dalla felicità che non ci vedevo più, non riuscivo a stare ferma nemmeno con lo sguardo, e così iniziai a girare per la piazza fra la gente alla sua ricerca... ma invano.

Non riuscii ad intravederlo e mi rattristai un po'.

 _< < Spero ci sarà poi alla festa >>_ sospirai.

E subito dopo i miei mi chiamarono ed io li raggiunsi alla macchina per poter andare ai festeggiamenti.


	2. Capitolo 1

La festa era iniziata. Il pranzo era finito da tempo e dal tavolo dove ero seduta il mio sguardo non smetteva di vagare per la sala alla ricerca di Piero... ma nulla da fare.

C'era troppa gente e così presi la mia pochette e decisi di andare al tavolo dei cocktail per rilassarmi da tutte quelle voci che mi tartassavano; ma non solo, forse da lì potevo avere una visuale migliore.

E proprio lì, mentre ero intenta a servirmi del punch venni colta di sorpresa da una mano che sfiorò la mia proprio nel momento in cui stavo per prendere il mestolo.

Il mio sguardo subito si alzò e davanti a me c'era un ragazzo; alto, magro con capelli corti neri alla bohemian e zigomi perfetti.... per un momento mi sembrò di avere un principe azzurro di fronte a me e rimasi imbambolata a guardare i suoi occhi castani e il suo bel sorriso.

“ _Scusami”_ mi disse riportandomi alla realtà.

“ _Prego, prima le ragazze” m_ i fece cenno verso il punch.

“ _Lascia che ti serva un po' da bere per ringraziarti”_ e così feci dopo essermi servita.

“ _Dimmi.... una bella ragazza come te avrà sicuramente un nome”._

“ _Mi chiamo Alessandra.”_ gli sorrisi.

“ _Gianluca”._

Ci scambiammo un fugace sorriso genuino e per un momento sentii il mio cuore sussultare.

Iniziammo a chiacchierare del più e del meno e sin da subito ci sentimmo connessi come se avessimo instaurato un forte feeling. Gianluca si dimostrò una ragazzo molto carino, simpatico e un perfetto gentiluomo e presi nella nostra conversazione neanche mi accorsi del tempo che scorreva velocemente... almeno fino a quando sentì una mano sulla mia spalla e il mio nome venir chiamato.

“ _Ale!”_ Erica, la damigella della sposa, mi chiamò. _“Vieni con me.... è l'ora del ballo degli sposi”._

“ _E io che c'entro? Mica sono io la sposa”_ risposi.

“ _Lo so che non lo sei, stupida... ma abbiamo fatto una sorpresa ad Annalisa solo che i cantanti mancano oggi... ma so che tu eri brava a cantare”._

Brava... insomma... per un periodo avevo cantato nel coro parrocchiale ma non ero granché.

“ _Sinceramente la sorpresa l'hai appena fatta tu a me. Perché proprio io?”._

“ _Ti prego!”_ Erica mi supplicò.

Non potevo non aiutarla, non volevo rovinare quella giornata stupenda e così accettai solo per fare un favore e rendere felice la coppia. 

“ _Solo che ci manca un ragazzo per la parte maschile”_. Neanche il tempo di dirlo che Erica si girò e notò solo in quel momento Gianluca.

“ _Che bello! Un ragazzo!”_ esultò _“tu come te la cavi a cantare?”._

“ _Non male direi”_ rispose Gian.

“ _Perfetto! Voi due venite con me”_.

Poco ci mancava che Erica ci trascinasse per mano sul palco mentre io e Gianluca ci guardavamo perplessi ed una volta davanti ai microfoni i nostri sguardi si incrociarono.

“ _E ora che facciamo?”_ gli sussurrai.

“ _Cantiamo”_.

“ _Ora vorrei chiamare qui gli sposi per dare inizio alla festa con il loro primo ballo!”_ Erica nel frattempo chiamò la coppia e come li vidi sulla pedana davanti a me sentii il cuore battermi forte per l'agitazione e tremai... fino a quando Gianluca si avvicinò.

“ _Tranquilla è soltanto una canzone”_ mi rassicurò prendendomi per mano e mi sorrise per rassicurarmi.

Venne fatta partire la musica, io presi un bel respiro e poi cominciai a cantare.

_**Take my hand, take a breath Pull me close and take one step Keep your eyes locked to mine And let the music be your guide ** _

Ed ecco che subito dopo si aggiunse Gianluca.

_**Won't you promise me? (Now won't you promise me?) That you'll never forget (We'll keep dancing) To keep dancing wherever we go next ** _

Mamma mia! Che voce melodiosa aveva Gianluca! A sentirlo cantare mi vennero dei brividi lungo la schiena.

Mi girai come d'istinto verso di lui e a vederlo cantare accanto a me mi sentii così strana. La sua voce era così fantastica e a vederlo vicino a me, che cantava assieme a me, sentii un calore strano dentro e sembrò che i miei occhi brillarono alla sua vista.

_**It's like catching lightning The chances of finding someone like you It's one in a million, the chances to feeling The way we do And with every step together We just keep on getting better ** _

E all'improvviso Gianluca si girò verso di me.

_**So can I have this dance? (Can I have this dance?) Can I have this dance? ** _

Arrossii mentre cantava e guardava verso di me... e più andavamo avanti a cantare più sembrava che la canzone fosse nostra, come se ci rispondevamo a vicenda. Mi sentivo come se in quel momento ci fossimo solo io e lui uniti nel canto... e per me certo lo era.

_**Take my hand, I'll take the lead And every turn will be safe with me Don't be afraid, afraid to fall You know I'll catch you through it all And you can't keep us apart (Even a thousand miles can't keep us apart) 'Cause my heart is wherever you are** _

_**It's like catching lightning The chances of finding someone like you It's one in a million, the chances to feeling The way we do And with every step together We just keep on getting better** _

_**So can I have this dance? (Can I have this dance?) Can I have this dance?** _

_**Oh, no mountain's too high and no ocean's too wide 'Cause together or not, our dance won't stop Let it rain, let it pour, what we have is worth fighting for You know I believe that we were meant to be, yeah** _

_**It's like catching lightning The chances of finding someone like you It's one in a million, the chances to feeling The way we do And with every step together We just keep on getting better** _

_**So can I have this dance? (Can I have this dance?) Can I have this dance? Can I have this dance? Can I have this dance?** _

… e a fine canzone lasciai un bel sospiro di sollievo mentre il mio cuore batteva ancora forte e le mie guance erano ancora rosse.

“ _Una bella ragazza con una voce altrettanto bella”_ Gianluca si complimentò con me sorridendomi e mi porse la sua mano da prendere per aiutarmi a scendere le scale del palco dato che ero un po' in difficoltà con i tacchi. 

“ _Anche tu comunque”_ mi congratulai con lui dopo averlo ringraziato e lui mi guardò un po' perplesso. 

“ _...Che anche tu hai bella voce, intendo”_ cercai ma invano di aggiustare la situazione che però finì con una bella risata da parte di entrambi. 

Tornammo al posto di prima dove ci eravamo incontrati e tornammo a fare quello che stavamo facendo... ma ancora una volta fummo interrotti.

“ _Gian! Eccoti qui!”._

Questa volta stavano chiamando lui e così, per curiosità, mi girai quando vicino a Gianluca vidi un altro bel ragazzone e una faccia familiare che riconobbi subito.

“ _Piero!”_ urlai con un grande sorriso in viso. _“Che bello rivederti!”._

“ _Alessandra! Quanto tempo!”_. Mi salutò con un abbraccio.

“ _Vedo che hai conosciuto il mio amico Gianluca”_.

Arrossii giusto un pochino e poi il mio sguardo cadde sull'altro ragazzo.

“ _E lui chi è? Un altro amico?”._

“ _Piacere Ignazio”_ si presentò e mi sorrise... e poi ci fu un momento di silenzio che venne spezzato da Piero.

“ _Beh... mi sembra che tutti stiano andando di fuori per il lancio del bouquet”_ notò guardandosi in giro _“andiamo anche noi dai”._

Uscimmo così tutti e quattro assieme ed infatti nel cortile c'erano tutti gli invitati riuniti. Ci unimmo così al gruppo rimanendo in disparte, tanto con la mia fortuna non avrei mai preso il mazzo di fiori. Aspettammo la sposa e quando arrivò si girò e buttò il bouquet in aria; tutti alzarono verso il cielo le mani tranne io che mi misi a guardare da tutt'altra parte quando...

“ _Attenta!”_. Uno dei tre mi richiamò e nel momento in cui alzai lo sguardo verso il cielo vidi il bouquet cadere direttamente nelle mie mani.

Lo strinsi e come alzai lo sguardo mi trovai vicino Gianluca che mi sorrise... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alessandra e Gianluca si sono incontrati e conosciuti. Ma secondo voi è successo per caso o no?Cosa combineranno i due da questo momento in poi?
> 
> Lo saprete soltanto continuando a leggere la storia!


	3. Capitolo 2

Gianluca mi stava sorridendo e stava guardando me! Che sorriso radioso che aveva ed io arrossii a guardarlo.

“ _Gian!”_ Ignazio lo chiamò urlando il suo nome dalla macchina con la quale erano venuti _“andiamo dai!”._

“ _Purtroppo devo andare adesso”_ si scompigliò un po' i capelli.

“ _Fa niente”_ gli sorrisi.

“ _É stato un piacere conoscerti Alessandra”._

“ _Anche per me Gianluca”._

E dopo averli salutati da lontano mi avviai verso la macchina dove c'erano i miei genitori ad aspettarmi.

“ _Chi erano quei tre bei giovanotti?”_ mia mamma mi chiese come ci avviamo verso casa.

“ _Piero assieme a due suoi amici”._

“ _Sul serio! Beh è cresciuto bene allora... pure i suoi due amici”._

“ _S-sì credo”._ Le mie guance iniziarono a tingersi di rosso.

“ _Qui qualcuno ha preso una piccola cotta”_ ridacchiò mia madre.

_< < Forse >>_. Questa parola mi balenò improvvisa nella mente ma scrollai la testa come per svegliarmi da un sogno... e poi il mio sguardo cadde sul bouquet. Era un mazzo veramente carino nella sua semplicità; c'erano rose rosse e dei calle e fiorellini bianchi.

Sorrisi mentre pensai a tutto quello che mi era capitato quel giorno.

Una volta arrivata a casa ed entrata in camera mi tolsi subito quelle scarpe con i tacchi che non avevano fatto altro che farmi male ai piedi per tutto il giorno. Mi buttai poi sul letto con ancora il vestito addosso e con il mazzolino in mano.

Lo annusai. Che profumo inebriante! 

Chiusi gli occhi per riposarmi un istante e per sognare quando il cellulare squillò.

Lo presi in mano.

Era mia cugina Martina.

“ _Ale! Ciao!”_ la sua voce squillante quasi mi assordò. _“Allora? Come è andata il matrimonio?”._

“ _Bene bene”_ risposi sentendomi un po' stanca _“la sposa era molto bella, bella la cerimonia, tantissimi invitati, cibo a palate e la festa lunga... insomma le tipiche cose da giornata da matrimonio.”._

La sentii ridacchiare dall'altra parte del telefono.

“ _Sai..”_ ripresi la conversazione _“al matrimonio c'era pure Piero assieme a due suoi amici... e li ho conosciuti”._

“ _Oh!”_ disse colpita mia cugina _“Che succede qui? Mi sembra che qui qualcuno è stato colpito da una freccia d'amore”._

“ _Stupida...”._ Però poteva avere ragione... o no?

“ _Ecco.. io... non so. Con uno dei suoi due amici, Gianluca, ho cantato la canzone per il ballo degli sposi e mi sono sentita strana, ma strana in modo positivo”_ le confessai mentre guardavo il bouquet nelle mie mani che poco a poco si sgualciva.

“ _E come è lui? È carino questo Gianluca?”._

“ _Molto carino. È alto, magro, con dei capelli neri corti stupendi e dei zigomi perfetti.. per non parlare dei suoi occhi e del suo sorriso radioso”._

“ _Smettila di sognare ad occhi aperti”_ mi riprese mia cugina _“sembra che tu abbia visto il principe azzurro. Scrivigli! Sentilo! Perché ovviamente vi sarete scambiati i numeri, no?”._

“ _No”_ dissi con tono rammaricato. In effetti sarebbe stato bello se io e Gianluca ci fossimo scambiati i contatti perché veramente volevo risentire la sua voce e rivederlo; ma niente da fare, era impossibile, il tempo non ce l'aveva permesso.

“ _E dimmi ancora...”_ mia cugina era troppo curiosa. _“Chi ha preso il bouquet?”._

“ _Io”_ sorrisi.

“ _Non ci credo! Tu veramente?”_ ridacchiò al telefono. _“Sai vero che si dice? Chi prende il bouquet è il prossimo a sposarsi”._

“ _Mah, io non ci credo”_ ribattei _“io che non ho nemmeno un ragazzo?”._

“ _Magari questa è l'occasione giusta per trovartene uno”_ mi canzonò in modo benevolo. _“Ti saluto ora che mi aspetta il mio ragazzo”._

E come la chiamata finì sospirai mentre guardai ancora una volta il mazzo.

Mi alzai dal letto e andai a riporre il bouquet sul comodino con il pensiero di metterlo poi in acqua per far rinvenire i fiori.

Lo sistemai e poi feci una foto per poi pubblicarla sul mio profilo Instagram per aggiornare i miei followers della bella giornata che avevo passato.

In poco tempo il mio post raggiunse così tanti like e tanti commenti che il mio cellulare non smetteva di suonare e dopo un po' mi stufai. Lo presi in mano per silenziarlo quando ne approfittai di aprire Instagram per vedere i commenti al post.... e i miei occhi caddero su due notifiche in particolare.

_**gianginoble11 ha messo “Mi piace” al tuo post.** _

_**gianginoble11 ha commentato: certo che la foto non rende giustizia! Sei molto più carina dal vivo.** _

Come? Cosa? Come era possibile?

Diedi uno sguardo al suo profilo... ed era Gianluca! Era proprio lui e non ci credevo. Che fare? Rispondergli e scrivergli in messaggio privato?

Poi il mio sguardo cadde sulla sua descrizione.

_**Gianluca Ginoble Il Volo.** _

_**Musicista/gruppo musicale.** _

Che?? Non potevo crederci! Lui un cantante famoso e non lo sapevo?

Mi misi così a cercare su internet questo gruppo, Il Volo; erano tre ragazzi italiani famosi in quasi tutto il mondo e come vidi foto di loro rimasi senza parole. Erano loro! Erano quei due ragazzi “sconosciuti” che avevo visto al matrimonio... compreso Piero. C'era pure lui in quel trio famoso.

Non ci credevo... o non volevo crederci?

Nel dubbio chiusi il telefono e dopo un bel bagno rilassante e dopo aver indossato il pigiama mi misi sotto le coperte e mi addormentai.


	4. Capitolo 3

_**Drin driin**_.

La sveglia suonò le 8 di mattina ed io come sempre mi rotolai nel letto per avvicinarmi al comodino. Presi in mano il cellulare per spegnere l'orologio quando vidi che mi erano arrivati dei messaggi.

Li aprii.

_**gianginoble11: ciao Alessandra! Sono io Gianluca.** _

_**gianginoble11: volevo dirti che è stato un piacere conoscerti e spero ci rivedremo presto. Buona notte!** _

Sorrisi ai suoi messaggi. Che ragazzo carino!

Mi alzai dal letto e affacciandomi alla finestra lasciai il sole scaldarmi il viso e inspirai profondamente quell'aria che proveniva dal mare. Mi sentii rigenerata all'improvviso e mi venne voglia di approfittare subito di quel bellissimo tempo... e così mi cambiai e mi misi la tuta da ginnastica.

Afferrai l'I-Pod e le cuffiette e subito dopo mi fiondai fuori casa senza nemmeno fare colazione.

Iniziai a girare fra le stradine della città. A quell'ora del mattino non c'era quasi nessuno, era proprio l'orario perfetto per stare in serena tranquillità, senza recare alcun disturbo agli altri, mentre ero intenta a fare il mio jogging quotidiano.

Continuai a correre fino a quando raggiunsi il parco dove da bambina ero solita andare a divertirmi.. e come nella mia mente balenò un'immagine di Piero mi fermai di scatto.

_< < Piero >>_ sospirai come un sorriso iniziò a formarsi sul mio volto _< < chissà cosa ha fatto per tutto questo tempo >>._

Entrai nel parco e camminando mi avvicinai alle altalene. Le sfiorai e a toccarle riaffiorarono nella mia mente ricordi d'infanzia, i ricordi di me e Piero di quando eravamo bambini... e una lacrima inaspettatamente mi scese sulla guancia ed io la asciugai subito. Poi mi sedetti e iniziai a dondolarmi fino a quando...

“ _Ale?”._

Come sentii il mio nome scattai in piedi e come mi girai vidi Piero. Da quanto tempo si trovava al parco? Girai lo sguardo attorno.. ma non c'era nessun altro al di fuori di noi due.

“ _Scusami se ti ho spaventata”_ mi sorrise.

“ _A quanto pare qualcosa ti ricordi”_ gli feci notare come entrambi guardammo le altalene.

“ _Come potrei dimenticarmi di questo posto? Da bambini giocavamo qui assieme quasi ogni giorno”_ Piero ricordò i bei tempi per poi tornare in silenzio.

“ _Come mai da queste parti a quest'ora?”_ gli chiesi.

“ _Stavo facendo la mia abituale corsetta mattutina quando mi sono ricordato del parco e volevo vedere se e come era cambiato. Tu invece?”._

“ _Anche io... tranne per il fatto che io ci passo sempre qui”._

Ridacchiamo e poi...

“ _I tuoi amici invece? Ti hanno lasciato tutto solo?”._

“ _A dire il vero dovrebbero essere qui nei paraggi dato che ho detto a loro di trovarci qui per fare colazione assieme”._

Cavolo ma stare un po' zitta io no? Eh no e al pensiero che Gianluca poteva spuntar fuori da un momento all'altro mi agitai e mi inquietò ancora di più il fatto che io stavo in tuta. Perché, perché fra tutti i momenti della giornata dovevo vederlo proprio in quell'istante per di più conciata in quel modo non carino?

Ed ecco che un secondo dopo Piero alzò la mano come per salutare e chiamare qualcuno ed infatti era così; c'erano i suoi due amici che e loro ci vennero incontro per aggregarsi a noi nel parco.

“ _Piero non pensavamo di trovarti in compagnia di qualcuno a quest'ora”_ Ignazio sorrise ed io mi imbarazzai come capii che parlava di me e come girai lo sguardo verso Gianluca le mie guance diventarono rosse come incrociammo i nostri sguardi.

“ _Ciao”_ li salutai con voce flebile.

“ _Ciao Alessandra”._

“ _Beh, ora che sei in compagnia posso lasciarvi da soli a fare colazione”_ dissi cercando una scusa per allontanarmi prima possibile.

“ _Vieni con noi dai!”_ Piero mi invitò e con quel suo solito bel sorriso non potevo non accettare. Così con rammarico – o forse no? – mi aggregai a loro e andammo nel bar più vicino.

“ _Allora Alessandra... come mai da queste parti a quest'ora?”_ mi chiese Ignazio _._

“ _Jogging”_ risposi coincisa sorseggiando poi il cappuccino _“è una mia abitudine”_.

Iniziai tutto d'un tratto ad agitarmi, potevo sentire il mio cuore battere a mille sentendo gli occhi di Gianluca su di me; volevo andarmene via ma sarebbe stato un brutto gesto nei loro confronti così rimasi e decisi che meno parlavo meglio era per me. Ma forse mi sentivo così solo perché eravamo all'inizio della conversazione... ed infatti era così, solo agitazione da primo discorso come lo definivo io, perché più andammo avanti a chiacchierare più mi rilassavo e mi sentivo a mio agio. Quei due ragazzi erano veramente simpatici! Ignazio era molto divertente mentre Gianluca, a differenza dell'amico, era più pacato ma rimaneva lo stesso molto affascinante, elegante e carino verso di me... e immaginai che per il suo modo di essere incantava tutte le ragazze e pensando a questo mi rattristai un po'. Chi ero io dopotutto? Solo una ragazza “normale” e forse lui neanche mi notava come io notavo lui.

“ _Tutto bene Ale?”_ Piero appoggiò la sua mano sulla mia spalla guardandomi preoccupato.

“ _Sì sì, stavo solo pensando”_ lo rassicurai _“Io dovrei andare adesso. Vi ho disturbato anche abbastanza”._

Mi alzai dal tavolino e mi diressi fuori dal bar per tornare a casa; anche Piero ed i suoi amici mi seguirono fuori e dopo esserci salutati prendemmo strade diverse... ma come io presi la direzione verso casa venni fermata per mano.

Mi girai e davanti a me c'era Gianluca.

“ _Ecco... io...”_ sembrava un po' impacciato _“volevo chiederti se ti andrebbe di scambiarci i numeri di telefono per poter fare quattro chiacchiere solo io e te”_.

I miei occhi si spalancarono per lo stupore ma non me lo feci ripetere due volte.

“ _Allora aspetterò un tuo messaggio o una tua chiamata”_ mi sorrise Gian facendomi diventare rossa e poi ci salutammo... e con un bel sorriso stampato in faccia tornai a casa.

Mi misi a canticchiare per tutto il tragitto, persino quando arrivai a casa, continuando a pensare solo a Gianluca; ormai ero persa.

Andai in camera mia e ripresi lo studio del copione di Romeo e Giulietta per il teatro fino a quando il telefono squillò.

“ _Sì pronto”_ dissi con un tono di voce di chi era concentrato a fare qualcosa.

“ _Ciao sono Gianluca. Dalla voce sembra che stavi facendo qualcosa; ti chiamo più tardi se vuoi”._

“ _Gianluca ciao! No nient'affatto... anzi mi fa bene prendere una pausa dallo studio”._

“ _Senti, volevo chiederti se ti andrebbe di uscire con me stasera se sei libera”._

Rimasi un po' sconvolta al suo invito ma accettai di buon gusto.

“ _Ci vediamo per le 19.30 al parco?”_.

“ _Per me va bene”_. E come lo salutai e chiusi la chiamata cacciai un urlo di gioia.

Guardai l'ora, erano quasi le 16.30, avevo ancora un po' di tempo per studiare e come il momento dell'appuntamento si avvicinò chiusi il copione per andare a prepararmi per bene; dopotutto quello sarebbe stato il mio assoluto primo appuntamento con un ragazzo e volevo essere più che presentabile e fare una bella figura. Non volevo rovinare quella serata.

Decisi di stare su uno stile informale e così indossai un paio di jeans e una blusa rossa a fiorellini senza spalline e con maniche corte.

Mi avviai poi verso il parco e più mi avvicinavo al luogo d'incontro più sentivo il cuore battermi forte.

_< < dai Ale basta... andrà bene vedrai >>_ mi feci forza e coraggio e quando arrivai al giardino pubblico ecco che notai alle altalene Gianluca, anche lui vestito casual con pantaloni chiari e una camicia hawaiana a maniche corte.

“ _Ciao”_ lo salutai per attirare la sua attenzione e come mi vide mi sorrise.

“ _Sei veramente carina questa sera”_. Lo ringraziai per il complimento e poi assieme iniziammo a girare attorno.

“ _Dimmi dove mi porti di bello stasera?”._

“ _Piero mi ha consigliato un ristorante molto carino”._

E così ci incamminammo e mentre passeggiavamo iniziammo a parlare e a conoscerci... e non smettemmo nemmeno una volta accomodatici al tavolo.

“ _Che stavi facendo quando ti ho chiamato questo pomeriggio?”_ mi chiese Gianluca curioso mentre mangiavamo.

“ _Oh... stavo studiando un copione di una scena di Romeo e Giulietta.”._

“ _Fai teatro? Wow che bello! Immagino sia impegnativo”._

“ _E molto direi ma ho sempre avuto la passione per il teatro e la recitazione e sin da piccola ho il sogno di diventare un'attrice... ma non so se si avvererà”._

Il mio sguardo si abbassò triste sul piatto quando sentii prendermi la mano.

“ _Mai dire mai”_ mi sorrise e quel dolce suo sorriso che aveva in volto mi fece trasalire e allo stesso tempo mi rincuorò.

La serata continuò con altre chiacchiere e per come il nostro appuntamento proseguiva così bene nemmeno ci accorgemmo dell'ora, almeno fino a quando alzammo lo sguardo inconsapevolmente verso l'orologio del ristorante.

“ _Mamma mia si sono fatte le dieci di sera!”_ esclamai.

“ _Come è volato il tempo, eh?”._

“ _Molto in fretta direi”_ gli sorrisi _“il tempo scorre molto più in fretta quando si è in buona compagnia”_. Notai Gianluca imbarazzarsi un po' e un accenno di rosso iniziava a formarsi sulle sue guance per il complimento indiretto che gli avevo fatto.

“ _Lascia che ti accompagni fino a casa”_ si propose poi una volta usciti dal locale.

“ _Grazie veramente Gianluca ma hai fatto veramente tanto stasera per me... non voglio arrecarti alcun disturbo”._

“ _Insisto, non riesco a vedere una ragazza molto carina come te girare di notte da sola”._

Oltre ad essere molto carino e simpatico Gian era veramente un gentiluomo e una domanda mi venne spontanea. Che difetti poteva avere uno come lui? Nessuno, almeno così pensavo io. Essendo un ragazzo molto carino doveva avere certamente una fidanzata, ma per tutta la serata non mi fece alcun accenno di una sua probabile ragazza.

“ _Eccoci arrivati”_ dissi una volta che ci trovammo davanti alla porta di casa mia.

Ci guardammo in silenzio e per un momento mi persi nel suo sguardo; volevo che quell'istante durasse per sempre, in cuor mio volevo quello sguardo tutto per me... desideravo che con quei occhi Gianluca guardasse solo me e non un'altra ragazza ma forse era impossibile.

Gli sorrisi.

“ _È stato veramente bello questa sera Gianluca. Grazie per questa serata”._

“ _Sono io che dovrei ringraziarti invece, ringraziarti che una ragazza bella come te mi abbia concesso la sua compagnia”._

Arrossii.

“ _Ed io ti ringrazio per avermi regalato un stupendo primo appuntamento con un ragazzo”_ gli sorrisi per poi salutarlo con la mano.

“ _Buona notte Alessandra”._

“ _Anche a te Gian”._

E poi entrai in casa e mi diressi in camera per andare finalmente a coricarmi con un bel sorriso in viso.


	5. Capitolo 4

_ **Gianluca P.OV.** _

Rimasi fuori dalla porta di casa di Alessandra fino a quando non fui sicuro di vederla dentro camera sua. Lei si affacciò alla finestra, mi salutò di nuovo con un sorriso e come vidi le luci spegnersi iniziai a prendere la via di ritorno.

E mentre camminavo immagini di quella serata e di Alessandra continuavano a riaffiorarmi nella mente e a pensare a lei il mio cuore non faceva altro che battermi forte... ed io avevo un sorriso bello stampato in faccia. Che potevo farci, quella ragazza mi aveva incantato sin dall'inizio; lei mi aveva colpito dritto nel petto e a “causa” sua io cominciavo a sentirmi strano, strano in modo positivo.

“ _Eccoti qui!”._

La voce di Piero mi destò come da un sogno; ero arrivato a casa sua finalmente.

“ _Allora? Sembra sia andata bene la serata eh?”_ Ignazio mi chiese dal divano mentre era preso a guardare la televisione.

Annuì. _“Molto bene direi”._

I miei occhi sembravano brillare a ricordare Alessandra.

“ _Lei è molto carina, simpatica e dolce”_ dissi ancora con il sorriso stampato in faccia mentre mi sedetti sul divano con loro.

“ _Piero”_ mi rivolsi a lui _“come hai fatto? Come hai trovato un'amica così carina?”_.

Lo vidi arrossire. _“In realtà è stata lei a trovare me. Da piccolo alle elementari venivo deriso per gli occhiali, per il mio aspetto e per la mia passione per l'opera... ma lei era l'unica che mi difendeva, che mi capiva. Con il tempo siamo diventati amici, molto amici, ma poi ci siamo persi di vista.”._

Rimasi in silenzio e pensai ancora a lei, non riuscivo a smettere o, meglio ancora, forse non volevo smettere.

“ _Qualcuno qui sembra che abbia preso una cotta”_ ridacchiò Ignazio che venne però fermato da Piero.

“ _Però sembri preoccupato Gian, come se ci fosse qualcosa che ti tormenta”._

“ _Ecco... io... io non ho avuto il coraggio di dirglielo, di dirle che sono famoso...Nemmeno di Giulia, la mia ragazza”._

Piero sgranò gli occhi.

“ _In quel momento non credevo fosse importante, anzi me ne ero dimenticato totalmente. Con Alessandra mi sono dimenticato di essere un cantante famoso, di Giulia, io con lei mi sentivo a mio agio... come un ragazzo normale mi sentivo.”._

Rimasi un po' in silenzio per poi riprendere il discorso. _“Io sento come se inizio a provare qualcosa per lei ma ho paura, sono combattuto”._

Guardai Piero e poi Ignazio mentre sentivo il cuore stringersi nel petto. Sì, ero combattuto, il mio cuore era diviso fra Alessandra e Giulia e non ci capivo più nulla, non sapevo che cosa fare... ma in cuor mio sapevo che non volevo lasciare così facilmente Alessandra. Era passato sì solo poco tempo ma quello era bastato per conoscerla abbastanza e prendermi una cotta per lei.

Mi misi le mani nei capelli, non sapevo veramente cosa fare, e così all'improvviso mi scese una lacrima sulle guance che asciugai in fretta.

“ _Lo so che è troppo presto per dirlo”_ alzai gli occhi per guardare Piero ed Ignazio _“...ma io credo proprio che con Alessandra è stato amore a prima vista. Con lei provo qualcosa di forte, molto forte, che io non provo e non ho mai provato quando sto con Giulia; e sento che il mio cuore la desidera così tanto”._

Vidi i miei amici sorridermi e il loro sorriso era di felicità per me.

“ _Siamo felici per te Gian, veramente”_ Ignazio disse.

Ci fu un momento di silenzio da parte di tutti che venne poi interrotto da Piero.

“ _Bene... ora possiamo anche andare a dormire”._

E così andammo in camera. Era stata una serata piena di emozioni e non vedevo l'ora di poter toccare il letto per sprofondare in un bel sonno, magari in un bel sogno con Alessandra.


	6. Capitolo 5

_ **In terza persona** _

Non fu facile per Gianluca prendere sonno quella sera.

Alessandra era nei suoi pensieri e non intendeva lasciarlo nemmeno per un momento. 

Con lo sguardo perso nel vuoto nella sua testa ricorrevano immagini di lei e ricordi dei momenti passati assieme a lei... e un brivido gli percorse lungo la schiena richiamando alla memoria lei cantare assieme a lui al matrimonio. Così bella era lei con quella voce melodiosa e quel sorriso così naturale.

Gian sospirò ed ecco che un altro ricordo balzò nella sua mente, una memoria di quella sera. Mai si era sentito così a suo agio con una ragazza; di solito le ragazze stavano con lui perché era il famoso e bellissimo Gianluca Ginoble... ma quella sera invece con Alessandra era stato diverso, lui si era sentito a suo agio e lei lo faceva sentire come un ragazzo normale e comune facendogli dimenticare tutta la fama che lo circondava.

E il suo cuore balzò nel petto ricordando ancora una volta Alessandra e il suo sorriso. Certo che quel sorriso naturale e genuino lo aveva ammaliato e stregato per bene e lui non poteva farci nulla anzi non voleva fare altro che riportarlo nella sua mente per innamorarsene ancora di più.... e quel sorriso gli rimase fisso in testa anche quando chiuse gli occhi per poter dormire. Ma purtroppo se prima la sua mente era presa da quel sorriso ora, come si stava addormentando, incubi iniziarono a tormentarlo; ed erano incubi di Giulia, della sua ragazza che faceva del male ad Alessandra.

E Gian aveva paura e faceva bene ad averla. Lui sapeva di cosa era capace di fare la sua fidanzata e lui temeva per la sua nuova amata e la sua incolumità e giustamente perché teneva molto alla sua nuova fiamma... e non voleva perderla ad ogni costo.

E per questo non chiuse occhio e quando si “svegliò” la mattina seguente si alzò dal letto intontito con il mal di testa.

_ **Gianluca P.O.V.** _

Il mal di testa proprio non voleva lasciarmi così, mezzo assonnato, uscii dalla stanza.

Sbadigliai un 'buongiorno' ad Ignazio e Piero come li vidi in soggiorno e poi andai a prendermi un'aspirina.

“ _Ha l'aspetto di uno che non ha dormito nulla”_ sentii Ignazio parlare a Piero.

“ _Noi andiamo al mare visto il bel tempo”_ Piero disse _“vuoi unirti?”._

“ _Mi sa che per oggi passerò”_ risposi _“non sto tanto bene così torno a dormire”._

E così tornai a letto e finalmente riuscii ad addormentarmi fino a quando un rumore mi svegliò. Aprii gli occhi e come guardai l'orologio e vidi che si erano fatte quasi le quattro del pomeriggio mi alzai senza più il mal di testa per fortuna... e un momento dopo il cellulare squillò; era un messaggio di Alessandra dove mi chiedeva di poterla incontrare.

Mi vestii in fretta e furia e poi mi diressi al parco dove mi stava aspettando.

“ _Ciao Gian!”_ mi salutò molto felice _“scusami se ti ho disturbato”_.

Il mio cuore sussultò nel petto a vedere ancora quel suo sorriso. 

“ _Figurati! Non stavo combinando nulla”_ la rassicurai. Per un momento la vidi un po' timida e titubante mentre giocava con una ciocca di capelli per poi guardarmi di nuovo.

“ _Andiamo a prenderci un gelato”_ disse _“... ma questa volta offro io, per ringraziarti per la serata di ieri.”._

Che carina che era ed io acconsentì molto volentieri, così assieme passeggiammo nelle vie della città fino ad arrivare in gelateria; e dopo aver preso il gelato ebbi ancora quella sensazione strana che Alessandra magari voleva dirmi o chiedermi qualcosa ma non ne aveva il coraggio, così mi feci avanti io.

“ _Per caso... volevi chiedermi qualcosa?”_.

Lei si allarmò e notai il suo imbarazzo. _“È... È così evidente?”._

“ _In effetti è così”_ disse _“però non vorrei arrecarti alcun disturbo... se non ti va fa lo stesso”._

“ _Niente affatto, mi piacerebbe aiutarti anzi.. dimmi tutto”._

“ _Ecco... la situazione è questa... ti ricordi che ti avevo detto che in questo periodo sto studiando un copione per teatro no? Ecco... mi servirebbe un aiuto... e ho pensato a te perché hai una bella voce e anche perché mi servirebbe qualcuno con voce maschile che mi accompagni e per quello ho pensato a te. Ma non ti devi sentire obbligato ad aiutarmi”._

“ _No no, ti aiuto molto volentieri. Mi fa piacere che sono nei tuoi pensieri”._

E così ci avviammo verso casa sua.

Non vedo proprio l'ora di aiutarla, di stare con lei e cantare ancora una volta assieme a lei ed emozionarmi ancora come solo lei riusciva a fare. 

_ **Ritorno in prima persona** _

Avevo il cuore a mille mentre entravo in casa con Gianluca. Ma che diamine mi era preso? Perché glielo ho chiesto? Ormai era fatta, non potevo tirarmi indietro. Mi trovavo in un misto di agitazione e felicità; ansia perché mi trovavo a casa da sola con il ragazzo per cui avevo una bella cotta ma anche allegria perché potevo trascorrere più tempo con Gian.

“ _Tutto bene?”_ mi riprese ed io annuii sorridendogli. 

“ _Allora... È per questo che ti ho chiesto una mano.”_ dissi mentre gli porsi il copione.

“ _Romeo e Giulietta eh?”_ sentii le mie guance diventare rosse per l'imbarazzo.

“ _S-sì”_ balbettai _“è la scena del balcone”._

“ _Ed è una canzone”._

“ _Sì”_ gli risposi _“è presa dal musical 'Romeo e Giulietta ama e cambia il mondo'... a teatro facciamo anche spettacoli musicali.”._

“ _Che bello! Beh iniziamo allora”_ sorrise.

Misi su così la canzone per fargliela prima ascoltare per impararne il ritmo e le parole e poi, come mi fece cenno di essere pronto, la feci partire ed io iniziai a cantare.

_**A quale stella, a quale Dio** _

_**Devo la nostra passione** _

_**Chi vorrà mai su in cielo** _

_**Ma perché sei tu Romeo?** _

_**A quale stella a quale Dio** _

_**Devo il suo sguardo d'amore?** _

_**Che cosa è mai un nome** _

_**Proibito amore mio** _

_**Tra i padri regna l'odio** _

_**Tra i figli solo amore** _

_**Sorrideranno in cielo** _

_**Per Giulietta e Romeo** _

I battiti del mio cuore, come la prima volta al matrimonio, iniziarono a ridursi; cominciavo ad essere a mio agio, più tranquilla, ma sentii le mie guance diventare rosse e le farfalle allo stomaco come incrociai lo sguardo con Gianluca che prese a cantare.

_**A quale stella, a quale Dio** _

_**Devo il suo candido cuore?** _

_**Si compia il sogno in fretta** _

_**Di Romeo e Giulietta** _

_**Combatterò se devo** _

_**Abbatterò quel muro** _

_**Ma se è un diritto mio** _

_**Dov'è il peccato, Dio?** _

Eravamo così vicini che quasi i nostri volti si potevano toccare e poi sentii prendermi la mano da Gian che la unì alla sua, palmo contro palmo, e come gli sorrisi riprendemmo a cantare.

_**Rinuncerò al mio nome** _

_**Potrai chiamarmi "amore"** _

_**Non sarà mai Verona** _

_**Del cuore mio padrona** _

_**Profuma un fiore anche se** _

_**Non sai il suo nome qual è** _

_**A quale stella, a quale Dio** _

_**Devo il suo sguardo d'amore?** _

_**Si compia il sogno in fretta** _

_**Di Romeo e Giulietta** _

_**A quale stella, a quale Dio** _

_**Devo il suo immenso splendore?** _

_**Sorrideranno in cielo** _

_**Di Giulietta e Romeo** _

Come finimmo di cantare, mentre avevo il batticuore, ridacchiai con le guance ancora rosse e guardai con gli occhi lucidi Gianluca che, anche lui, mi stava sorridendo... e nessuno dei due si accorse che avevamo ancora le mani incrociate. 

Rimanemmo a guardarci in silenzio e poi Gian si avvicinò sempre di più al mio viso.... per baciarmi.

O mio dio! Gianluca mi stava baciando! E non era un bacio qualsiasi, era un bacio sulla bocca! Chiusi gli occhi per assaporare di più quel bacio e il tempo mi sembrò fermarsi per un momento. La mia mente si svuotò e come le sue labbra toccarono le mie sentii una vampata di calore salirmi in corpo fino alle guance e le farfalle allo stomaco. 

Ma tutto quello durò solo un attimo; un secondo dopo Gian si staccò. Lo guardai come imbambolata senza riuscire a connettere per via di quelle emozioni forti ed improvvise ma lui no, lui mi guardava come qualcuno che realizza di aver appena fatto una grande cavolata. Ecco era così.

“ _S-Scusami”_ si scusò Gian indietreggiando _“Scusami non so cosa mi sia preso, scusami”_.

Non ebbi nemmeno il tempo di aprire bocca che Gianluca si fiondò fuori dalla camera correndo via da casa mia... lasciandomi a bocca aperta con il cuore a mille.

E non riuscendo a sostenere tutte quelle emozioni mi sedetti sul letto e sfiorai ancora le mie labbra.


	7. Capitolo 6

_ **Gianluca P.O.V.** _

_< < Cosa ho fatto? Che diamine mi è preso? >>._

Corsi per tutto il tragitto fino ad arrivare a casa di Piero e una volta dentro mi appoggiai con la schiena alla porta.

Ansimavo e avevo il cuore che mi batteva forte in petto... e quel bacio continuava a ripercorrere nella mia testa.

 _< < cosa cavolo ho fatto? >>_ continuavo a domandarmi fino a quando sentii chiamare il mio nome. Mi destai e come alzai gli occhi vidi Piero di fronte a me che mi guardava preoccupato.

“ _Tutto ben...”._

“ _Che cosa ho fatto Piero?”_ gli chiesi interrompendolo prendendolo per le braccia.

“ _Che?”._

“ _Io.. Alessandra”_ boccheggiai.

“ _Calmati Gian”_ mi tranquillizzò _“siediti qui con noi e spiegaci”._

E come mi sedetti sul divano chinai la testa sul petto e mi misi le mani nei capelli per poi scompigliarmi il ciuffo.

“ _Allora?”_ Ignazio mi richiamò alla realtà.

“ _Ecco... io... Alessandra”_ farfugliai. Mi sentivo confuso, non riuscivo a ragionare bene dopo quello che era successo fra me e lei.

“ _Io.. ho baciato Alessandra”_ confessai mentre li guardavo in faccia e notai che entrambi rimasero allibiti, specialmente Piero.

“ _Che cosa ti è saltato in mente?”_ alzò la voce.

“ _È... è successo così all'improvviso Piero... io... io mi sono lasciato andare dal momento e dal mio cuore”._

“ _Ho fatto una cavolata, una grande cavolata”_ sussurrai fra me e me _“sono stato uno stupido”._

Il silenzio poi regnò sovrano nel soggiorno.

“ _Come è successo?”._

“ _Ecco... Alessandra mi aveva chiamato per poterla aiutare con un pezzo del copione di teatro che sta studiando che alla fine era una canzone” spiegai a Piero “ho deciso di aiutarla, siamo andati a casa sua, abbiamo cantato... a fine canzone è successo quello che è successo; ci siamo baciati, IO L'HO BACIATA!”._

Mi alzai dal divano, non riuscivo a stare fermo.

Il mio cuore batteva troppo forte.

“ _Come è potuto succedere? Che cavolo ho fatto?”_ parlavo con me stesso ad alta voce mentre camminavo su e giù per il salotto per poi fermarmi davanti a loro; più che altro furono loro a fermarmi.

“ _Per favore calmati Gian nessuno è morto per un bacio improvviso”._

“ _Porca miseria Ignazio!”_ imprecai spaventandolo un po' _“tu la fai facile. Non sei stato tu a baciarla ma io!”._

“ _Fermi tutti e due”_ Piero si intromise placandoci sul secondo.

“ _Lei... Alessandra”_ balbettai mentre la scena del bacio tornò viva nella mia memoria. _“La canzone era finita e noi avevamo le mani incrociate. I-io avevo il cuore a mille a vederla di fronte a me, con quel suo bel sorriso e quelle guance un po' rosse, che mi guardava con gli occhi che le brillavano. Non sono riuscito a resisterle, in quel momento il mio cuore stava per scoppiarmi nel petto e non riuscivo a sopportare quanto forte mi batteva.. e mi sono lasciato trasportare dai miei sentimenti e l'ho baciata”._

“ _Ma ora cosa faccio?”_ chiesi a loro guardandoli sperando nel loro aiuto e conforto. _“Io la amo, io amo Alessandra. Sento che non riesco a stare senza di lei, solo lei mi fa battere così forte il cuore ed emozionarmi”._

“ _Ma c'è anche Giulia”._ A nominarla il mio volto si incupì. _“Non posso dirle tutto. Non oso immaginare cosa possa fare lei se viene a sapere di Alessandra. Che faccio?”._

“ _Innanzitutto ti devi calmare”_ Piero mi disse _“ora ceniamo, ci rilassiamo con un film e dopo andremo andremo a dormire. Vedrai che al momento giusto saprai che cosa fare ed io ed Ignazio ti aiuteremo”._

In quel momento Piero forse aveva ragione, dovevo stare tranquillo e magari, come diceva lui, una buona dormita era quello che mi serviva.

E così feci.

Dopo aver mangiato mi infilai subito a letto e come iniziai ad addormentarmi ripensai al bacio e ad Alessandra.

 _< < Chissà cosa starà facendo adesso >>_ e poi con un sorriso in volto mi addormentai.

_ **Ritorno in prima persona** _

Che giornata movimentata!

Ed io ancora toccai le mie labbra e chiudendo gli occhi potei rivedere ancora Gianluca che mi baciava e un brivido percorse lungo la mia schiena.

Era stato del tutto inaspettato, era successo così all'improvviso, ma quel bacio mi era piaciuto; eccome mi era piaciuto!

Il ragazzo per il quale avevo preso una cotta mi aveva dato un bacio sulla bocca e anche se era durato poco ed era stato solo un bacio a stampo io avevo il cuore a mille... e ce lo avevo ancora, sorriso enorme da ragazza innamorata compreso. Ero veramente emozionata e all'improvviso venne nei miei pensieri Gianluca. Chissà cosa aveva provato lui durante il bacio e chissà come stava adesso! Era messo come me o magari era in giro come se nulla fosse successo ad ammaliare qualche altra ragazza?

 _< < Gian >>_ sospirai con lo sguardo fisso sul soffitto mentre mi sdraiai sul letto. E pensai ancora al bacio; quel pomeriggio non riuscivo a pensare ad altro, alle labbra del mio amore sulle mie.

 _< < ma perché mi ha baciato? Era preso dal momento, dalla canzone... >>_ riflettei ed impulsivamente le mie dita si ritrovarono ancora a lambire le mie labbra _< < ... o prova qualcosa per me in realtà? >>._

Scossi la testa per svegliarmi da quel sogno ad occhi aperti.

“ _Magari è solo una mia fantasia”_ dissi, ahimè, con rammarico mentre mi accomodai sul letto per poi addormentarmi...

Per poi svegliarmi la mattina seguente, come da consueto, dalla sveglia quando suonò le 8.30.

Andai a fare la mia solita corsetta ma di Piero, Ignazio o Gianluca non c'era alcuna traccia e così tornai a casa per continuare i miei studi del copione fino a ora di pranzo.

E una volta finito di mangiare e come mi buttai sul letto ecco che il cellulare squillò; era Erica.

“ _Ciao!!”._

“ _Ciao Ale! Ti sento un po' euforica oggi. Successo qualcosa?”._

“ _Eh... in effetti...”_ confessai con fare sognante mentre arrossii.

“ _Ahhh!”_ la sentii esultare _“Mi devi raccontare tutto. Anzi! Vediamoci e andiamo a fare shopping assieme”._

“ _Va bene”._

“ _Fatti trovare pronta per le 16.00”._

E poi chiuse la chiamata.

Ripresi in mano il copione e poi come si avvicinavano le quattro del pomeriggio chiuso tutto quanto per prepararmi. E una volta uscita di casa...

“ _Eh sì deve essere successo qualcosa di bello e all'improvviso per lasciarti così imbambolata”_.

Era Erica e se la stava ridendo.

“ _Si nota così tanto?”_ arrossii annuendo e poi prendendoci a braccetto andammo in città.

_*** tempo passa *** _

Uscimmo dall'ultimo negozio con entrambe le mani piene di borse e guardando l'ora decidemmo di rientrare.

“ _Credo che adesso mi butterò sul letto dopo tutto questo shopping”_ ridacchiai.

“ _Non credo proprio.. usciamo fuori a cena stasera, ho sentito le altre e ho detto a loro che andiamo in pizzeria”_ mi guardò Erica _“ti devi occupare la mente con qualcosa, fai tutto quello che vuoi ma non pensare sempre e fantasticare su Gianluca e il vostro bacio.”._

“ _Ma è più forte di me Erica, non riesco a smettere di ricordare tutto”_ sospirai _“è... è successo così all'improvviso ma quello che mi sorprende di più è che non ho fatto nulla per allontanarlo da me anzi sentivo come se volevo tenerlo lì con me e lasciarmi baciare ancora di più”._

Erica si fermò di punto in bianco in mezzo alla strada e così feci anch'io per poi guardarla confusa.

“ _Ale... credo proprio che tu ti sia innamorata di lui. Quello che provi non è una semplice cotta e sappi che io so riconoscere quando qualcuno ha una cotta. Ho la sensazione che fra te e Gianluca ci sia qualcosa ma non so spiegarlo a parole.. è come se fra voi due sia successo un colpo di fulmine; come amore a prima vista”._

Riprendemmo a camminare e una volta arrivata a casa di Erica telefonai a mia madre per avvisarla che sarei stata fuori anche per cena e poi come chiusi la chiamata mi misi a fissare il cellulare.

Sprofondai sul divano ma sullo schermo del telefono nessuna notifica.

Nessun messaggio, nessun'altra telefonata;

niente di niente, nessun segno da parte di Gianluca per tutto il giorno ed io mi stavo preoccupando.

“ _Ale!”._

Mi svegliai come da un sogno.

“ _Insomma alzati.. è la quinta volta che ti chiamo”._

“ _Scusami Erica”_ le dissi dando un'ultima occhiata al telefono per poi metterlo in borsetta.

“ _Smettila adesso”_ mi sorrise e appoggiò la mano sulla spalla _“smettila di pensare a lui”._

“ _Non ce la faccio, è più forte di me”_ confessai _“in più è tutto il giorno che non ho sue notizie, non l'ho nemmeno visto mentre facevo jogging questa mattina”._

“ _Smettila sul serio adesso Ale, non ti fa bene pensare troppo a lui”_ mi sorrise per confortarmi _“vedrai che non gli sarà successo nulla, magari è in giro con Piero e l'altro loro amico. Dai adesso andiamo che le altre ci aspettano”._

Prendemmo le borsette e così ci incamminammo verso la pizzeria.

E giusto un momento prima di arrivare a destinazione mi sentii prendere per il braccio da Erica per strattonarmi e fermarmi di colpo.

“ _Ahia!”_ urlai di dolore _“ma sei matta Erica? Stavi per staccarmi il braccio!”._

“ _Guarda qui che bello? Non...”._

“ _Andiamo dai! Ci stanno aspettando no?”_ la interruppi ma sul punto in cui stavo per girarmi ecco che Erica mi fermò ancora e mi voltò verso di lei.

“ _Ma che diamine ti prende tutto d'un tratto?!”._

Mi irritai e non poco.

“ _Non...”_ Erica sussurrò ma io non ci feci caso e così mi girai. _“...girarti”_.

Ma neanche il tempo di voltarmi che i miei occhi spalancarono alla vista alla quale stavano assistendo; non poco distante dall'entrata della pizzeria c'era Gianluca... in compagnia di una bella ragazza e lei si teneva a braccetto con lui per poi vederli fermarsi in mezzo alla strada, a pochi metri da me, per baciarsi sulla bocca.

Mi congelai sul posto all'istante, ero incapace di muovermi tutto d'un tratto, e sbiancai come sentii il mondo crollarmi addosso e il cuore fermarsi.

Non ci credevo, non volevo crederci;

in quel momento sperai che tutto quello fosse un bruttissimo sogno e che dopo avermi dato un pizzicotto mi sarei svegliata ansimando nel mio letto. E lo feci, mi pizzicai ma loro erano ancora lì, Gianluca e quella ragazza si trovavano ancora lì davanti a me che si baciavano.

Non era un incubo e in quel momento speravo con tutto il mio cuore che lo fosse... ma non era così, era tutto reale.

“ _Oh Gian grazie mille”_ sentii la ragazza parlargli _“Ti amo amore mio”_.

Ed ecco che in quel momento il mio cuore cessò di battere per rompersi e andare in mille pezzi e la mia vista iniziò ad offuscarsi per via delle lacrime che cominciavano a formarsi per poi scendermi sul viso.

Indietreggiai muovendomi piano piano con la speranza che non mi notasse, volevo scappare indisturbata ma mentre camminai all'indietro non mi accorsi dove stavo andando per andare a sbattere contro Erica.

“ _Che fai?!”_ si irritò e alzando la voce attirò l'attenzione di Gianluca e della ragazza su di noi, su di me... e come mi guardarono andai in panico e le lacrime iniziarono a scendere copiose.

Lasciai cadere a terra la borsetta per la paura e scappai via.

“ _Ale! La borsa! Dove vai?”._

Da lontano riuscivo a sentire la voce di Erica che mi chiamava ma non avevo intenzione di tornare indietro.

Scappai via, corsi fino a quando arrivai alla piazza con il parco ma neanche il tempo di entrarci che mi accasciai a terra nascondendomi dietro ad un albero e lì scoppiai a piangere.

Lì piansi tutto l'amore, tutti i momenti belli, tutte l'emozioni che provavo e avevo vissuto con Gianluca ma non riuscivo a parlare; le parole mi si fermavano in gola formando un nodo così stretto che non riuscii a trattenere un singhiozzo bello forte.

_< < Perché? Perché a me? Perché mi sono dovuta innamorare? >>._

Nella mia mente iniziarono a susseguirsi i momenti che io e Gianluca avevamo condiviso assieme: il matrimonio, il bar, la nostra prima uscita... e ancora un'altra volta quel dannato bacio a casa mia.

Tutti momenti bellissimi ed emozionanti che però dovevano finire ed erano terminati realmente, momenti che io non ne avrei più vissuti almeno non con lui.

Piansi e piansi ancora fino a quando...

“ _Ale?”._

Trasalii al sentire il mio nome venir pronunciato e come meglio potei mi asciugai le lacrime che non facevano altro che rigarmi il viso per poi alzare gli occhi. Davanti a me c'era Piero e mi stava guardando molto preoccupato.

“ _Che ci fai qui a terra? Perché piangi?”._

Mi aiutò ad alzarmi e poi mi fece sedere su una panchina accanto a lui e mi aggiustò i capelli dietro l'orecchio e mentre mi asciugava le lacrime mi sorrise.

“ _Che è successo?”._

“ _È... è successo che sono una stupida Piero! Una stupida e basta”_ mi sfogai mentre le lacrime tornarono a rigarmi le guance e lui mi guardò in modo compassionevole e con sguardo confuso.

“ _Sono stata una stupida ad innamorarmi”._

“ _Di che parli? Innamorata? Di chi?”._

“ _Di Gianluca!”_ urlai _“di Gianluca parlo, mi sono innamorata di lui ma... ho il cuore a pezzi Piero! Sono distrutta ma non riesco a dare la colpa a lui perché lo amo. Tutto questo è iniziato da me, è tutta colpa mia. Se non mi fossi innamorata di lui ora non sarei qui a piangere con il cuore ridotto in mille pezzi.”._

Non resistetti più e caddi nelle sue braccia, volevo un po' di conforto se non da Gianluca almeno dal mio unico amico d'infanzia.

“ _È per via del bacio? Guarda che Gian ce lo ha detto... ma invece di essere felice stai piangendo. Perché?”._

“ _N-non è quel bacio”_ singhiozzai _“per quel bacio, fra me e lui, sono più che felice, sono emozionata, ma da ora in avanti quello sarà solo un ricordo. È di un altro bacio che parlo. S-stasera l'ho visto davanti alla pizzeria... e si baciava con un'altra?”._

“ _G-Giulia?”._

Scioccai a quel nome.

“ _C-Cosa? Giulia?”._

“ _Era una ragazza alta, magra e bionda?”_ mi chiese ed io annuì con rammarico.

“ _Ecco.. Lei... lei è la ragazza di Gianluca, Ale”._

Rimasi talmente stupita a quello che sentii da Piero che scattai in piedi.

“ _N-no... no... non può essere...”_ dissi fra me e me _“quindi... Gianluca... lui ha solo giocato con me?”._

Scioccata cominciai ad indietreggiare e l'immagine del bacio di quei due continuava a tormentarmi e a ricordarlo le lacrime tornarono a scendere sulle mie guance.

“ _Ale?”_ mi sussurrò Piero e come sfiorò il mio braccio non ci vidi più.

“ _Non toccarmi!”_ gli urlai in preda al momento scostandomi da lui.

“ _Lasciami in pace”_ mormorai con la testa chinata verso il basso.

“ _Lasciatemi tutti in pace!”._

Urlai per sfogarmi con il mondo intero per poi correre verso casa.

Ero distrutta.

Ormai non avevo più lacrime da versare e anche se ne avessi avute non volevo più piangerle per Gianluca; lui alla fine aveva solo giocato con me, con i miei sentimenti... si era comportato da stronzo.

Ma mentre scappavo verso casa lui riaffiorò nella mia mente.

Il suo bellissimo sorriso e i suoi occhi dolci ma penetranti mi torturavano.

 _< < Lui ha la ragazza >>_ più me lo ripetevo più mi sentivo malissimo _< < io invece l'idiota di turno che si è presa una cotta per lui... ma non verrò mai ricambiata. >>._

_< < Dimenticati tutto Ale dimenticati di Gianluca, di quel bacio. Non ha alcun significato aggrapparsi a quei ricordi dei momenti passati assieme, non ha alcun senso continuare a provare qualcosa per lui. Tanto Gian non prova nulla, non ha mai provato e mai proverà qualcosa per te. È un cantante famoso! Pensavi non avesse già la ragazza? Sbagliavi o forse tu non volevi pensarci perché eri troppo presa con lui.. ma ora basta. Fra me e lui non può mai nascere una storia d'amore... e tu scema che ci hai creduto, che credi all'amore a prima vista come nelle favole. Ma questa invece è la realtà e non è mai un 'vissero e felici contenti' >>._

Entrai in casa, finalmente ero al sicuro.

“ _Dovevo rimanere a casa oggi”_ dissi a me stessa _“non dovevo uscire”._

Andai in camera mia e anche se avevo ancora addosso i vestiti del pomeriggio mi buttai sul letto. Non avevo proprio le forze di cambiarmi e così, sentendo le palpebre calare, abbracciai il cuscino...

e ancora una volta inconsapevolmente rivissi la scena di quel bacio fra Gianluca e la sua ragazza.

“ _Ha solo giocato con il mio cuore”_ dissi con rammarico mentre mi addormentai _“con i miei sentimenti”._


	8. Capitolo 7

_ **Gianluca P.O.V.** _

“ _Ale! La borsa! Dove vai?”._

Una voce attirò la mia attenzione distogliendomi da Giulia e come voltai lo sguardo di fronte a me vidi prima una ragazza e poi un'altra ancora che correva via... e stranamente assomigliava ad Alessandra.

“ _Ale! Dove vai?”_ continuava quella sua amica a chiamarla ma lei era troppo intenta a fuggire.

 _< < quella ragazza... l'ho già vista da qualche parte >>_.

Neanche il tempo di girarmi che..

“ _Gianluca?”_ lei mi chiamò e come la guardai meglio la riconobbi.

“ _E-Erica? L'amica di Alessandra?”_.

Lei annuì e come mi fece cenno di assenso rimasi scioccato.

 _< < No... no... Alessandra. Era lei che stava correndo via >>_ finalmente collegai dopo un momento e poi il mio sguardo cadde istintivamente sull'asfalto dove stava la borsetta e senza nemmeno pensarci un secondo la raccolsi e mi misi a correre dietro Alessandra.

“ _Porca miseria, porca miseria”_ cominciai ad imprecare _“che cavolo...”_.

Le seguii ma non riuscii a starle dietro; Alessandra era più veloce di me e sicuramente era più avvantaggiata conoscendo tutte le strade al contrario di me che in poco tempo dovetti fermarmi perché mi ero perso.

“ _Alessandra”_ dissi con il fiatone mentre mi arrestai ad un incrocio.

Il mio sguardo cominciò a vagare alla sua ricerca ma di lei non c'era alcuna traccia.

“ _Dove sarà andata adesso?”_ mi chiesi mentre mi scompigliai il ciuffo per poi balenare nella mia mente un'idea. _“Il parco! Magari... la trovo lì”_.

Così ripresi a correre fino a quando finalmente arrivai alla piazza e come ci misi piede vidi Alessandra; eccola lì, infine, e non era da sola.

“ _Lasciatemi tutti in pace!”_ la sentii gridare per poi fuggire e vederla correre via da me ancora una volta mi si spezzò il cuore; l'unica cosa che non volevo lei lo stava facendo, se ne stava andando via quando invece io non volevo far altro che rincorrerla e volerla accanto a me.

“ _Ale! Aspettami ti prego!”_ le urlai come le stavo correndo incontro ma lei scappò via prima che la raggiunsi.

Stavo per riprendere la mia corsa dietro di lei ma venni fermato... da Piero.

“ _No”_ mi disse Piero come mi bloccò per il braccio e mi guardò in un modo che non avevo mai visto prima d'ora; i suoi occhi erano seri mentre mi osservavano e notai in essi un accenno di compassione e pena per Alessandra. Dopotutto lei era la sua migliore amica d'infanzia.

“ _Non seguirla Gian ti prego. La faresti solo soffrire ancora di più ed io non voglio. Già mi fa male vederla in quello stato”_ mi disse Piero come per rimproverarmi ma in realtà non lo stava facendo, lui mi stava consigliando cosa era meglio fare in quell'istante. _“Lasciala andare per stasera.”_.

Annuì dandogli ragione.

Non aveva alcun torto, se fossi andato a casa sua in quel momento a cercare di rimediare tutto in quell'istante – cosa che in cuor mio invece desideravo fare – avrei solo peggiorato la situazione, facendo sì che lei mi odiasse solo. Scrollai la testa a quel pensiero, io non volevo assolutamente che lei mi odiasse, io volevo che mi amasse... e in quel momento mi sentivo uno schifo, mi facevo schifo per averla fatta disperare così tanto e cominciai ad imprecare contro me stesso fino a quando sussultai quando sentì una mano sulla mia spalla.

Alzai gli occhi svegliandomi come da un sogno e davanti a me c'era Giulia.

Lei mi aveva seguito fin lì al parco e mi stava toccando.

“ _Tesoro tutto bene?”._

“ _Non chiamarmi tesoro!”_ le urlai istintivamente scansandomi da lei.

“ _Ma che ti prende amore? Perché sei scappato via?”._

“ _Basta! Non chiamarmi amore ok?!”_. Ero veramente irritato, quella parola non la volevo più sentire da Giulia, solo da Alessandra volevo sentirla.

“ _Così non mi piaci Gian lo sai? Io mi sto preoccupando per te e tu come mi ricambi? In malo modo”_ si innervosì.

“ _Ah, ti stai 'preoccupando'? Da quando è che ti preoccupi di me e del mio benessere eh? Smettila di giocare il ruolo della ragazza comprensiva e carina perché mi hai stufato Giulia!” ._

“ _Guarda che sono la tua....”._

“ _Tu non sei la mia ragazza va bene?”_ la interruppi prima che proferisse ancora una parola, soprattutto quella _“Tu non lo sei mai stata la mia ragazza Giulia!”._

Non ce la facevo più con lei e così mi sfogai.

“ _Quindi ora lasciami in pace ora che ho altro a cui pensare va bene?”._

“ _E sarebbe scusa?”_ mi chiese acida _“quella tipa che correva via?”._

A quel punto non ci vidi più, non poteva rivolgersi ad Alessandra in quel modo soprattutto in mia presenza.

“ _Non è una tipa! Lei è Alessandra capito?”._

“ _Ah... è la tua nuova fidanzata per caso? Mi hai già rimpiazzata?”._

“ _Ora smettila! Non ne posso più di te!”_ le urlai infine spaventandola _“è inutile che fai la gelosa Giulia con me! Tu non sei mai stata mia ed io non sono mai stato tuo va bene? Io non ti ho mai amato... la ragazza che amo non sei tu ma è lei, è Alessandra! Quindi ora sparisci dalla mia vista per sempre!”._

E dopo ciò Giulia rimase ammutolita come scioccata da quello che aveva appena sentito ed io sentii la mano di Piero sulla mia spalla.

“ _Andiamo via Gian adesso”_ mi invitò ma prima di avviarci verso casa sua Piero si girò verso di lei.

“ _Prima di andare voglio che tu Giulia sappia che non sei mai piaciuta a me e a Ignazio. Tu sei stata con il nostro amico solo per la sua fama che condivide con noi... e tu Gianluca proprio non te lo meriti perché è un ragazzo d'oro ma tu lo hai solo usato”._

Mi sentii sollevato e sostenuto in quel momento dal mio amico e poi ce ne andammo via.

E mentre camminavamo verso casa sua in silenzio lui mi sorrise in segno di sostegno.

“ _Grazie amico”_ lo ringraziai.

“ _Ho sempre voluto dirglielo”_ ridacchiò e poi entrambi tornammo sul nostro cammino in silenzio fino a quando entrammo a casa sua.

“ _Allora la serata?”._

Ignazio interruppe quella tranquillità girandosi nella nostra direzione da dove si trovava ovvero sul divano davanti alla TV accesa.

Non aprii bocca, ero troppo occupato a pensare e a preoccuparmi per Alessandra e Ignazio mi notò... persino Piero.

“ _Adesso basta pensarci su Gian”._

“ _Non pensarci? Come faccio a non pensarci Piero?”_ mi alterai di un po' _“Alessandra è addolorata adesso ed è solo colpa mia. Non dirmi di non preoccuparmi perché lo sono invece! Sto in ansia... e mi sento uno schifo, ho spezzato il cuore e sto facendo soffrire l'unica ragazza che ho mai amato e che non vorrei mai veder piangere, ma l'ho fatto e per questo mi faccio ribrezzo”._

Mi sedetti disperato sul divano con le mani nei capelli.

“ _Io non voglio vederla piangere soprattutto per colpa mia... io devo rimediare a quello che è successo, devo parlare”._

Così mi alzai ma come feci per prendere la mia giacca dall'appendiabiti venni fermato da Piero di nuovo.

“ _Che pensi di fare Gian? Dove vuoi andare?”._

“ _Devo vederla, io non ce la faccio a stare qui mentre lei soffre”_. Poi il mio sguardo cadde sulla borsetta; per tutto quel tempo non mi ero accorto che era nelle mie mani e me ne resi accorto solo ora. _“... e poi così le riporto la borsa e con questa scusa le parlo”_.

Piero mi tolse la pochette dalle mani.

“ _Invece no, non ci vai Gian. Fidati non andare da lei, ti starà odiando adesso e non ti vorrà vedere. Lasciala stare da sola”._

Con rammarico annuì, ancora una volta Piero aveva ragione.

“ _Per la borsetta ci penserò io domani a portargliela... ora ti conviene riposarti”._

E così feci.


	9. Capitolo 8

La mattina seguente mi svegliai più intontita del solito.

Avevo un forte cerchio alla testa causato forse da tutte quelle forti emozioni, stress e troppi pianti della serata precedente. Forse? No, sicuramente era per quello.

Cercai di mettermi seduta sul letto ma per il movimento veloce che feci ebbi un forte giramento alla testa che la vista quasi si offuscò. Dovetti rimanere un momento ferma per riprendermi e poi alzarmi per andare in bagno a darmi una lavata in viso. E come mi trovai davanti allo specchio mi misi ad osservare il mio riflesso.

 _< < Mamma mia come sono conciata >>_. Avevo gli occhi rossi e gonfi per il troppo piangere e con il mascara e il trucco rovinato su quasi tutta la faccia sembravo uno zombie... per non parlare dei capelli tutti scompigliati e del fatto che avevo ancora addosso i vestiti della sera prima.

E il cerchio alla testa tornò a farsi sentire; dovevo prendere assolutamente qualcosa se no quella morsa non mi avrebbe lasciato in pace tanto in fretta.

Scesi le scale per andare in cucina e mettere qualcosa sotto i denti; non ne avevo molta voglia ma dovevo per rimanere in piedi e in forze.

“ _Buongior... ma come sei conciata Ale?”._

Mia madre accorse verso di me come mi vide in cucina e preoccupata mi mise la mano sulla fronte.

“Stai scottando! Devi riposarti” mi raccomandò.

Così dopo aver addentato quello che rimaneva della brioches tornai a letto e come misi la mano sulla fronte sentii che era calda. Controllai con il termometro la mia temperatura e con rammarico notai che avevo...

“ _Febbre”_ sospirai.

“ _Mi mancava solo questo”_ brontolai mentre mi accucciai un po' sotto le coperte coprendomi per godere del loro calore ancora un po' per poi scoprirmi. Mi girai nel letto e il mio sguardo cadde sul comodino e sul copione che stava lì come a fissarmi.

“ _Magari...”._

Presi in mano i fogli e cominciai a leggerli di nuovo, studiare in quel momento mi sembrava l'unica cosa da poter fare per passare il tempo e così feci anche se alla fine mi risultò difficile. Rilessi il copione per ripeterlo fino a quando mi bloccai con lo sguardo su un foglio ma non uno qualsiasi... ma quello della canzone e a quella vista mi incupii.

_**...A quale stella a Dio** _

_**devo il suo sguardo d'amore?...** _

Così all'improvviso l'immagine di me e Gianluca che cantiamo assieme tornò ancora nella mia mente e rivissi ancora quel bacio ma quel ricordo venne rimpiazzato in un batter d'occhio dal bacio di Gian con quella biondina... e le lacrime scesero di nuovo sulle mie guance; era troppo per me, era troppo doloroso per me ricordarlo.

“ _Basta!”_ urlai mentre scaraventai via il copione che andò a sparpagliarsi sul pavimento.

“ _Basta!”_ gridai di nuovo mentre mi raggomitolai su me stessa. _“Basta pensare a lui basta! Lui ha solo giocato con te, lui non ha mai provato nulla e non prova e non proverà mai nulla per te. Pensare e soffrire per lui è solo tempo perso Ale, smettila; è inutile piangersi addosso ancora perché quella che ci rimette e soffre sei solo tu. Dimenticalo”._

Mi sfogai con me stessa ma a dirmi di dimenticarlo non mi faceva stare meglio, anzi tutto il contrario. Dimenticarlo? Come potevo dimenticare tutto quello che avevamo passato insieme, dimenticare quello che provavo per Gianluca e dimenticare lui e andare avanti come se nulla fosse successo? Non ce la facevo e anche se avessi voluto non ne sarei stata capace, più mi dicevo di scordarlo più lui mi tartassava; era come se Gianluca fosse diventato per me una droga dannosa alla quale però non potevo farne a meno.

“ _B..Basta... smettila Ale”_ cercai di convincermi ma invano.

Mi coprii con le lenzuola fin sopra alla testa e dopo essermi raggomitolata su me stessa cercai di chiudere gli occhi e dormii.

_**Toc! Toc!** _

Solo al bussare alla mia porta mi svegliai ancora con il mal di testa.

“ _Mmm”_ borbottai assonnata e come mi girai vidi Piero sedersi sul letto accanto a me e a vederlo lì con me mi stupii.

“ _Tieni”_ mi sorrise _“tua madre mi ha detto di fartela bere”._

Mi porse il bicchiere con l'acqua e l'aspirina e bevvi tutto e poi il mio sguardo cadde sulla borsetta che teneva in mano; era la mia che avevo dimenticato la sera prima.

“ _Ah sì”_ mi sorrise mentre mi diede la pochette _“sono venuto qui per portartela e anche per vedere come stavi”._

“ _Sto bene, grazie”_ dissi un po' acidamente e Piero solo mi guardò in silenzio.

“ _Oh”_ emise poi prese la mia mano. _“So che stai soffrendo, puoi dirmelo lo sai”._

“ _Non sto soffrendo, sono stufa di soffrire per lui quando Gianluca ha solo giocato con me! Basta, è inutile che io resti qui a piangere mentre lui adesso invece se ne sta felice con la sua ragazza!”._

Come mi sfogai e per l'ira che avevo in corpo mi alzai dal letto e cominciai a camminare su e giù per la stanza per sbollirmi. Non riuscivo proprio a stare ferma, ero troppo arrabbiata con tutto il mondo e non ci capivo più nulla; e non smisi di camminare almeno fino a quando Piero mi prese per le braccia.

“ _Fermati ora”_ mi ordinò guardandomi serio per un momento per poi stringermi a sé e al calore del suo abbraccio mi sciolsi e lasciai cadere delle lacrime.

“ _Fa male, mi fa male Piero. Perché fa così male?”_ mi sfogai. _“Voglio odiarlo e dimenticarlo ma non ci riesco, perché?”._

Piero rimase in silenzio mentre mi abbracciava per poi alzarmi il viso per guardarmi.

“ _Perché lo ami”_ disse sorridendomi mentre mi aggiustava i capelli dietro l'orecchio.

“ _Ma ora usciamo di qui Ale non puoi startene qui rinchiusa a rimuginarci sopra. Hai una vita da condurre avanti e poi guardati in che stato sei. Non ti ho mai visto così pallida, devi uscire e prendere aria”._

Potevano essere trascorsi anni ma Piero non aveva cambiato di una virgola, riusciva sempre a convincermi e così mi cambiai e dopo aver indossato un paio di pantaloni corti e una canotta per il caldo che faceva uscimmo di casa.

“ _Comunque...”._

“ _Piero per favore basta nominarmelo. Devo pensarci su”_ lo interruppi _“non lo perdonerò facilmente per quello che mi ha fatto”._

E una volta aperta la porta di casa mi ritrovai davanti...

“ _Ignazio?”._

“ _Ciao Alessandra!”_ mi sorrise a trentadue denti.

“ _Come mai da queste parti?”._

“ _Piero mi ha detto di raggiungervi qui che saremo usciti assieme”._

A ciò mi volsi verso Piero. _“Tu... sapevi che saresti riuscito a farmi uscire?”._

Piero ridacchiò annuendo e poi fece cenno di seguirlo per raggiungere la macchina per avviarci in direzione della città.

E una volta scesi di fronte a noi c'era il mare che si estendeva fino all'orizzonte... e a quella vista sospirai.

Il rumore delle onde e il sole caldo sulla mia pelle mi destarono dal sonno e dalla stanchezza che pervadevano il mio corpo e come inspirai profondamente mi sentii rigenerare dall'aria salmastra che riempiva i miei polmoni... e un sorriso si formò sul mio viso.

“ _Pie' ma dove siamo?”_ Ignazio chiese come si guardò attorno un po' disorientato.

“ _Siamo al Lido di San Leone”_ gli rispose per poi aggiungere a bassa voce _“...scemunito”._

“ _Guarda che ti sento, non sono sordo”._

Mi misi a ridacchiare alla vista di loro due che si punzecchiavano e poi ci inoltrammo per le stradine del lido.

**

Ci eravamo fermati in una gelateria per prenderci un gelato rinfrescante e per prendere una pausa da tutto quel camminare sotto al sole quasi cocente quando tirai fuori il cellulare per guardare l'ora.

“ _Già le 17.00!”_ esclamai.

In loro compagnia il tempo era trascorso veramente in fretta e non me ne ero neanche accorta.

“ _Che si fa ora? Torniamo a casa?”_ Ignazio fece.

“ _Facciamo una passeggiata sul lungomare”_ proposi e come la mia proposta venne accettata molto volentieri ci incamminammo verso la spiaggia.

Percorremmo il lungomare accompagnati dal rumore delle onde che si scontravano contro gli scogli e le grida dei gabbiani; e l'aria salmastra scompigliava i miei capelli e lasciai che mi rigenerasse ancora.

E mentre Piero e Ignazio se la stavano chiacchierando fra di loro sui loro impegni io mi soffermai a guardare il mare con occhi affascinati a quella vista e tutto d'un tratto mi venne voglia di avvicinarmi; e così feci. Mi fermai a togliermi i sandali e una volta scesa la piccola scalinata mi diressi sul bagnasciuga e lì cominciai a camminare lasciando l'acqua bagnarmi i piedi mentre la mia mente iniziò a perdersi nei pensieri.

“ _Ale!”._

Mi svegliai come da un sogno solo quando sentii di venir chiamata e come mi girai vidi Ignazio e Piero, anche loro scalzi, aggiungersi.

“ _Ale..”_ Piero disse con tono quasi rimproverante.

“ _Scusatemi se non vi ho avvisato”_ sorrisi un pochino mentre li rassicuravo _“è solo che... non ho resistito”._

Proseguimmo così il cammino sul bagnasciuga in tranquillità fino a quando arrivammo al porticciolo e infine alla macchina pronti a tornare a casa.

**

“ _Grazie per il pomeriggio passato assieme”._

Li ringraziai una volta che mi accompagnarono a casa.

“ _La vostra compagnia mi è piaciuta molto. Mi aspetto altre uscite con voi”._

Li salutai ancora e poi entrai dentro casa.

_ **Gianluca P.O.V.** _

Sentii la porta dell'appartamento aprirsi e come mi girai vidi i miei amici.

“ _Non dirci che sei stato tutto il tempo rinchiuso in casa”_ disse Ignazio.

Scossi la testa. _“No, sono uscito almeno per farmi una corsetta e ora mi stavo guardando giusto un po' di TV.”._

“ _Ma voi dove siete stati in tutto questo tempo?”_ chiesi dopo aver dato un'occhiata all'orologio.

“ _Siamo usciti con Alessandra”_ rispose Piero e al sentirlo pronunciare quel nome sentii come il mondo mi cadesse addosso.

“ _Alessandra... ah capisco”_ borbottai a bassa voce mentre il mio viso si incupiva.

A sentire pronunciare il suo nome mi sentivo ancora male per la serata del giorno prima come ricordai benissimo la scena di lei che piangeva e soffriva per colpa mia.

Il silenzio regnò sovrano fra noi persino per tutta la durata della cena e quando mi alzai dalla sedia invece di unirmi a loro davanti alla TV andai dritto in camera e come mi sdraiai sul letto rimasi con lo sguardo perso nel vuoto rivolto verso il soffitto e mi lasciai cadere nei ricordi dei momenti passati assieme ad Alessandra; il matrimonio, la nostra prima uscita, il bacio a casa sua.... tutti momenti bellissimi, ma poi venne quel dannato bacio con Giulia.

E come quel ricordo riaffiorò nella mia mente esalai un sospiro combattuto... ma poco dopo sfiorai le mie labbra come tornò nella mia memoria il bacio mio e di Alessandra.

“ _Basta”_ mi dissi _“non ce la faccio. Non voglio vederla soffrire per colpa mia, non voglio. Lei non si merita tutto questo, io la voglio riconquistare, voglio che lei torni da me... io voglio tornare da lei”._

E così presi il cellulare per poi scriverle.

_**''Per favore Ale vediamoci. Voglio spiegarti tutto''.** _

Rimasi poi ad aspettare una sua risposta.. ma invano.

Lei non dava cenni di guardare il cellulare e di leggere il mio messaggio ma io non volevo demordere.

_**''Per favore... Mi dispiace molto per ieri sera. Voglio chiederti scusa''.** _

Ma niente da fare, anche quella volta nessuna replica.

Così chiusi il telefono e decisi di dormire.


	10. Capitolo 9

“ _ **Per favore Ale vediamoci. Voglio spiegarti tutto”.**_

“ _ **Per favore... Mi dispiace molto per ieri sera. Voglio chiederti scusa”.**_

Lo schermo del mio cellulare era bloccato lì;

il mio sguardo era fisso su quei due messaggi.

Era Gianluca.

Rispondergli o no? Decisi di non pensarci, avevo deciso dalla sera prima di non pensare più a lui e di dimenticarlo. E così feci.

Spensi il cellulare e...

**

“ _Ale muoviti!”_

Erica mi richiamò dal negozio.

“ _Sbrigati che se no perdiamo l'aereo di ritorno!”._

Eravamo in compagnia di altre nostre amiche ed eravamo partite dieci giorni prima per una vacanza in Spagna, per la precisione a Barcellona. Erica mi aveva convinto ad andarci per occuparmi e divertirmi in vacanza ma soprattutto per dimenticarmi di Gianluca... ma nemmeno in vacanza voleva darmi tregua il suo pensiero, nemmeno lì smetteva di chiamarmi e mandarmi messaggi.

“ _Andiamo”_ le sorrisi unendomi a lei per poi andare ad imbarcarci in direzione verso casa.

**

Erano quasi le 16.00 .

Finalmente eravamo tornate.

Uscimmo dalla stazione dei treni di Agrigento e lì ad aspettarci c'era Piero... assieme ad Ignazio.

“ _Bentornate!”_ esultarono con un sorriso fuori dalla macchina per poi farci entrare ed avviarci verso casa.

“ _Per questa sera avete qualche programma?”_ Ignazio ci chiese durante il tragitto.

“ _Io pensavo di stare a...”_

“ _No”_. Neanche il tempo di finire di parlare che Erica mi diede una leggera gomitata per interrompermi e zittirmi. _“Come mai? Avevate in mente di fare qualcosa?”._

“ _In realtà sì”_ sorrise Ignazio _“io e Piero pensavamo di andare ad una festa. Volete unirvi?”._

Erica mi lanciò un'occhiata ed io capì cosa voleva intendere con quello sguardo e non potevo farci nulla; mi sa che dovevo scartare l'idea di farmi una bella dormita nel mio letto per...

“ _Sì veniamo”_ parlò lei anche per me mentre io mi limitai a sospirare.

Una volta arrivata a casa liberai la valigia ed ebbi giusto il tempo di farmi una doccia e vestirmi che un momento dopo Erica si presentò sotto casa assieme a Piero e Ignazio.

E come uscii di casa con tanto di borsetta ci avviamo in città.

Era ancora presto così facemmo una passeggiata per poi arrivare al locale dove si sarebbe svolto il party.

“ _Dobbiamo proprio?”_ chiesi sussurrando ad Erica prima di entrare senza farmi sentire dai ragazzi.

“ _Sì Ale”_ mi disse prendendomi sotto il braccio _“... o stai rimangiando l'idea di andare avanti con la tua vita e lasciar stare Gianluca?”._

“ _No”_ scossi la testa.

“ _Bene”_.

Entrammo nel locale e già da subito mi pentì di trovarmi lì.

C'era tantissima se non troppa gente e la musica a palla in poco tempo mi fece ritrovare con il mal di testa.

Perché dovevo trovarmi in quella calca di gente e con musica da discoteca assordante? Dovevo dimenticarmi di Gianluca proprio lì? Non si poteva fare da un'altra parte? No a quanto pareva non si poteva o meglio dire io non potevo.

Andammo a sederci ad un tavolino mentre Piero ed Ignazio ci raggiunsero poco dopo con dei drink.

“ _Bene!”_ Ignazio esultò _“brindiamo a questa serata allora!”_.

Guardai dubbiosa il mio drink ma poi Erica mi fece segno e così buttai giù un sorso del cocktail. Ma sapete tutti come va a finire in realtà; butti giù un sorso e poi un altro e un altro ancora.

Così feci anche io.

Fu un susseguirsi di cocktail fino a quando il mio corpo reagì per tutto quell'alcool dicendomi di smettere; e oltre ad essere brilla la musica ad alto volume mi tartassava la testa sempre di più e in poco tempo riuscì a sopportare tutto quel casino.

 _< < Non dovevo venirci >>_ pensai _< < facevo meglio a rimanere a casa >>_.

Dovevo prendere assolutamente aria se no avrei rischiato di svenire per asfissia.

Presi la borsetta, guardai in giro e come vidi Erica assieme ai ragazzi ballare in pista ne approfittai per uscire.

Tirai un sospiro di sollievo come uscii dal locale; finalmente pace.

Forse anche troppa rispetto all'interno, non c'era quasi nessuno in strada. D'altronde era mezzanotte inoltrata.

Camminai con la testa che ancora mi rimbombava in silenzio per le strade fino a quando notai un piccolo parco giochi; andai in quella direzione e la prima cosa che feci fu andare a sedermi... su un'altalena.

E lì zitta iniziai a dondolarmi, non sapevo che altro fare.

Quella quiete era quello che mi ci voleva proprio ma neanche troppo; mi piaceva sì essere finalmente all'esterno senza tutto quel caos ma dopo un po' quella calma si fece imbarazzante e così mi alzai.

_< >._

Lasciai l'altalena ma come mi alzai di scatto ebbi un forte capogiro alla testa che mi fece barcollare perdendo l'equilibrio ma invece di andare a cadere a terra sentii delle mani prendermi giusto in tempo.

Alzai gli occhi per vedere chi fosse il mio salvatore.

Avevo la vista un po' annebbiata per l'eccesso di alcool ma riconobbi che erano dei lineamenti maschili, un ragazzo con capelli neri corti...

“ _Ale?”_. La sua voce mi svegliò dalla trance nella quale ero caduta mentre lo osservavo. Quella voce mi era familiare se non fin troppo e collegandola a quei lineamenti solo una persona mi venne in mente...

Gianluca.

E come lo capì divenni tutta seria.

“ _La-lasciami”._

“ _No che non ti lascio Ale”_ disse Gian guardandomi preoccupato. _“Che ci fai qui tutta sola? Vuoi che ti...”._

“ _NO!”_ gli urlai presa dal momento. _“Sono affari miei... lasciami ora”_.

Lo spostai con la borsetta per andare via e tornare al locale ma lui mi prese per il polso.

“ _Tu sei ubriaca Ale. Hai bisogno di essere accompagnata...”._

“ _L'unica cosa di cui ho bisogno è che tu te ne vada via dalla mia vista e dalla mia vita!”_ gli urlai e sentii le lacrime formarsi.

“ _Togliti dalla strada”_ gli ordinai ma lui non demordeva, non voleva proprio allontanarsi, anzi quello che fece fu prendermi per mano.

“ _Ti porto a casa non puoi stare qui fuori in queste condizioni”_.

E detto questo mi prese per portarmi in macchina. Mi fece così salire e poi tornammo a casa.

Per tutto il tragitto non gli rivolsi né una parola né uno sguardo, i miei occhi erano rivolti fuori dal finestrino mentre io mi sentivo furiosa nei suoi confronti.

E come la macchina si fermò ed io notai che eravamo arrivati a destinazione, sotto casa mia, aprii la portiera e scesi senza nemmeno salutarlo; non volevo proprio più avere a che fare con lui.

Ma anche lì Gianluca mi seguì e prima che potessi suonare il campanello mi fermò.

“ _Smettila Ale. Perché mi tratti così? Perché mi stai odiando? Spiegami ti prego ho il diritto di avere una spiegazione di questo tuo comportamento improvviso”._

“ _Spiegazione?”_ mi inviperì _“proprio tu hai bisogno di una spiegazione? Qui l'unica che ha questo diritto sono io! Sei tu che mi devi delle spiegazioni Gianluca, non io!”_.

“ _Non urlare per fav...”_ cercò di calmarmi ma fu invano, anzi a dirmi ciò non fece altro che far scattare la miccia in me.

“ _No! Io urlo quanto mi pare ok? Tu devi solo starmi lontano! Io non voglio più vederti, non voglio più sentirti!”._

“ _Perché?”._

“ _Perché? Proprio tu vieni a chiedermi il perché quando sai benissimo che è colpa tua?”._

Lui rimase in silenzio scioccato e perplesso.

“ _Potevi benissimo dirmi sin dall'inizio che hai la fidanzata ma invece no! Tu hai giocato con me, con i sentimenti che provo per te perché tanto a te cosa importa? Nulla ti importa! Tu sei un dongiovanni che non fa altro che collezionare ragazze e non ti importa se spezzi il cuore a una ragazza.... perché tanto tu con il tuo essere bellissimo ed essere famoso in tutto il mondo non hai problemi a trovartene altre! Ma io no! Non sono come te e non voglio essere trattata come un giocattolo che puoi usare, con il quale puoi giocarci e poi buttarlo via quando ti piace più!”_ mi sfogai in lacrime perché non riuscivo più a tenere tutto dentro, era un peso enorme e volevo liberarmene.

“ _Io mi ero innamorata di te! Io ti amavo ma tu invece di dirmi della tua ragazza hai scelto di assecondarmi e giocare con il mio cuore. Mi fai schifo!”._

Sentii la porta aprirsi e ne approfittai per andarmene.

“ _Mi fai schifo Gian”_ gli ripetei _“tu hai solo giocato con me ma ora basta non voglio più avere a che fare con te, non voglio più amarti perché soffrirei e basta. Tornatene dalla tua biondina”._

E detto ciò gli sbattei la porta in faccia.

_ **Gianluca P.O.V.** _

Ero arrivato a casa e la mia mente non faceva altro che ricordarmi tutto quello che Alessandra mi aveva detto un momento fa.

_**...Non voglio più avere a che fare con te...** _

_**...Non voglio essere trattata come un giocattolo...** _

Tutto questo mi fece male al cuore.

_**...Io mi ero innamorata di te Gian, io ti amavo ma tu hai solo giocato con me...** _

Un altro colpo al mio povero cuore. Lei veramente era innamorata di me? Da quanto tempo? E come mai non me ne sono reso mai conto?

Sospirai come sprofondai sul divano.

Al contrario di lei io non volevo allontanarmi, non volevo perderla.... ma ora come avrei potuto riconquistarla?

… _ **Tornatene dalla tua biondina...**_

Come potevo dirle che quella ragazza non è mai stata la mia fidanzata e che per lei io avevo trovato finalmente il coraggio di rompere con Giulia?

“ _Gian!”._

Mi destai da quei pensieri come sentii il mio nome venir pronunciato; erano Piero e Ignazio.

Li avevo chiamati avvisandoli che ero con Alessandra e che l'avevo portata a casa... e dora erano lì all'entrata quasi ansimanti come se avessero appena finito la maratona.

“ _A-Ale?”_ boccheggiò Piero _“C-Come sta?”._

“ _Come sta?”_ mi irritai _“dovrei essere io a chiederlo e non voi a me che eravate con lei al locale a quella festa! Che avete fatto? Che cosa le avete fatto fare? Perché l'avete lasciata ubriacarsi?”._

“ _Perché dovresti preoccupartene eh?”_ Piero si alterò _“ti preoccupi di lei solo adesso quando le hai spezzato il cuore?”._

“ _Piero...”_ Ignazio cercò di calmarlo.

“ _No Ignazio! Io sono stufo di vederla soffrire e se soffre è solo colpa tua Gian! Quella sera del bacio avevo tanta voglia di tirarti un ceffone e ringrazia il fatto che mi sono trattenuto a farlo! Non so come ho fatto ma mi sono trattenuto”_ Piero si sfogò e notai che anche lui era sotto l'effetto dell'alcool. _“Tu hai giocato con lei, hai giocato con lei quando Ale ti amava! Tu sapevi che lei è la mia migliore amica e tu mi avevi promesso che non l'avresti mai fatta piangere o soffrire ma guarda ora invece.... lei ha pianto per te, per colpa tua, ha il cuore infranto per colpa tua e tutto questo lei non se lo merita; lei non si merita tutto questo, soprattutto da chi lei ama con tutta sé stessa!”._

“ _Adesso smettetela tutti e due!”_ Ignazio si intromise fra noi due con fare molto arrabbiato ed entrambi rimanemmo scioccati; quando lui si arrabbiava poteva fare sul serio ed era meglio ascoltarlo e assecondarlo. _“Adesso Piero ti calmi per l'amor di dio, tu Gian invece fila a letto”_.

E così feci.

Andai in camera non perché me lo era stato appena ordinato di fare, era già mia intenzione ritirarmi in stanza.

“ _Devo trovare un modo”_ dissi mentre mi sdraiai sul letto _“non voglio perderla. Lei deve sapere che la amo...”._

E poi mi addormentai.


	11. Capitolo 10

_ **in terza persona** _

Fu una notte tormentata per Gianluca.

Nel sonno i ricordi di Alessandra di quella sera non facevano altro che ricorrergli nella mente e peggio ancora si alternavano ai momenti belli che lui aveva passato con lei tempo addietro; e tutto ciò era una tortura per il ragazzo, tutti quei pensieri lo rendevano irrequieto e non lo lasciavano dormire come voleva tant'è...

“ _Basta!”_ Gianluca si svegliò urlando.

Che bella sveglia, proprio quello che gli serviva; invece no.

Rimase seduto sul letto con le lenzuola che gli coprivano le gambe tenendogliele al caldo mentre si teneva la testa fra le mani che gli scompigliavano i capelli... ed in silenzio rimuginò sulla notte passata quasi insonne.

“ _Basta”_ continuava a ripetersi.

L'immagine di Alessandra lo tormentava. Ricordare lei ubriaca e quello che gli aveva urlato in faccia non faceva altro che distruggergli il cuore, ancora di più rivedere nella sua mente il suo sorriso che lui tanto amava di lei e il bacio che si erano scambiati in camera sua... e a ciò lasciò cadere due lacrime spontanee ma che asciugò in fretta.

“ _No non posso ridurmi in questo stato”_ si disse per poi alzarsi per dirigersi in cucina e mettere sotto ai denti qualcosa per colazione.

Era da solo notò come uscì trovandosi nel salotto.

“ _Quasi le 10”_ disse a voce alta dopo aver alzato lo sguardo verso l'orologio e sbadigliando proseguì in cucina. Si preparò un bel caffè forte e come la bevanda amara toccò le sue labbra sentì il suo corpo risvegliarsi un po' dal dormiveglia ed il tepore iniziare a pervaderlo. E come finì la sua colazione Gianluca tornò in camera da letto.

Una volta lì rimase in piedi e con lo sguardo vuoto rivolto al letto disfatto con le lenzuola cadute di lato. Scrollò la testa all'idea di tornarci dentro; rimanere lì a casa e ripensare a tutto non lo poteva aiutare, di certo lo avrebbe fatto sentire solo peggio e volevo evitarlo. Doveva fare qualcosa ma cosa? Non aveva molto idee in quel momento... almeno fino a quando i suoi occhi persi nel vuoto incrociarono la giacca di pelle appesa sull'attaccapanni in bella vista.

“ _Devo parlarle, devo dirle tutto”_ si disse con tono convinto e così si vestì per poi afferrare le chiavi dell'appartamento in mano e metterle in tasca e successivamente avviarsi fuori casa.

E come uscì dalla porta di entrata ecco che fu investito da un'ondata di calore che gli pervase lungo il corpo e dalla luce accecante del sole.

Si stropicciò gli occhi trovandosi ancora mezzo addormentato e poi, dopo aver infilato le mani in tasca, iniziò a camminare per le vie del paese senza una meta precisa.

Voleva andare a parlare con Alessandra questo sì ma non sapeva dove poterla trovare; sicuramente con quel bel tempo non poteva trovarsi a casa chiusa in camera pensò e così sospirò a quel pensiero. Dove andare quindi? Provò a dirigersi verso il parco, il primo luogo che gli venne in mente. Magari poteva trovarla lì mentre lei era intenta nella sua corsetta quotidiana... ma quando giunse alla piazza e al giardino pubblico non la vide girandoci attorno.

C'erano solo tanti bambini che approfittando del sole si trovavano a divertirsi spensierati fra urla di gioia chi giocando a pallone o a prendi e scappa, chi andando su e giù per gli scivoli o chi dondolandosi sulle altalene.

Gianluca rimase un momento ad osservarli e un piccolo sorriso si creò fra le sue labbra. Alla fine ne valeva la pena stare all'aria aperta e godersi un po' la vita; quella spensieratezza dei bambini lo colpì dritto al petto e per un momento provò invidia perché in quel momento anche lui improvvisamente voleva tornare bambino solo per essere libero da ogni pensiero e preoccupazioni che lo assillavano. Ma si limitò a guardarli giocare e sorrise a vederli divertirsi, quella era proprio una vista stupenda che gli faceva tenerezza. E poi voltando lo sguardo notò sulle panchine solo delle coppie che molto probabilmente potevano essere i genitori che si trovavano proprio lì al parco in compagnia dei loro figli.

Continuò a girare intorno e rimase al giardino pubblico ancora un po' con la speranza di incrociare Alessandra ma lei non si fece vedere così Gianluca riprese a camminare. Non sapeva dove dirigersi ma sicuramente camminare anche senza una meta precisa in mente era meglio di stare lì fermo come una bella statuetta sembrando così strano agli occhi dei presenti. Si incamminò quindi fra le strade del paese ed in silenzio nel suo vagabondare ammirò i negozietti e la vita quotidiana prendere vita in città.

Nel suo cammino molte ragazze carine lo salutavano colpite dalla sua bellezza ma lui rimaneva in silenzio, accennava solo un piccolo sorriso, contraccambiava con un 'buongiorno' solo quando si scontrava con gente più adulta di lui ed anziani. Se no per il resto della sua passeggiata rimaneva tranquillo ed immerso nei suoi pensieri almeno fino a quando le sue riflessioni furono interrotte ad un certo punto al sentire una voce. Era femminile e sembrandogli famigliare decise di avvicinarsi per curiosità per vedere chi fosse la ragazza... e capire se stava fantasticando. Ma non fece neanche lo sforzo di fare un passo avanti che qualche secondo dopo vide sbucare all'angolo in cima alla strada dove si trovava Alessandra in compagnia di altre ragazze probabilmente sue amiche.

“ _A-Ale”_ Gian rimase rimase a guardarla sognante e sorpreso sgranando un po' gli occhi. Dal punto in cui si era fermato ora la stava osservando da lontano e la voglia di correre da lei era tanta ma non fece nulla; si limitò a guardarla. Voleva parlarle ma no, almeno non in quel momento... lei era in compagnia e soprattutto era radiante; aveva in volto quel suo bellissimo sorriso naturale e stava ridendo di buon gusto con le sue amiche... e non voleva interrompere quella scena celestiale con la sua presenza in fondo poco gradita, non voleva distruggere quella situazione; anche perché alla fin fine il ragazzo era proprio imbambolato e non sapeva cosa fare. Se voleva parlarle lo avrebbe fatto da solo in un momento dove ci sarebbero stati solo lui e lei... e poi sicuramente anche se lui avesse provato a rivolgerle una parola Alessandra glielo aveva detto, o meglio urlato, chiaro e tondo la sera prima che lui doveva sparire dalla sua vita e che lei non voleva più avere a che fare con lui.

Sospirò sapendo che alla fin fine la speranza di dialogare con lei era poca se non quasi inesistente e mettendosi in disparte lasciò che lei gli passasse accanto.

E una volta che Alessandra sparì in un'altra strada il volto di Gianluca si incupì ancora di più.

 _< < Magari più tardi >>_ pensò e neanche un momento dopo ecco che il cellulare squillò.

Lo tirò fuori dalla tasca dei jeans; era Ignazio.

Rispose e al termine della chiamata sospirò di nuovo a guardare lo schermo con gli occhi rivolti sull'ora: erano quasi le 13.

Spense il telefono e poi fece dietrofront dirigendosi verso il locale dove gli amici lo stavano aspettando per pranzare assieme.

**

Passare il tempo assieme alla famiglia di Piero era sempre un piacere, chiacchierare assieme a Franz – il fratello dell'amico – pure ma Gianluca dopo un po' si stufò.

Si sentiva come oppresso da quella situazione spensierata e felice quando lui invece era tutto il contrario. Non era colpa loro certo se lui era afflitto e se la sua mente era troppo concentrata e persa fra i pensieri rivolti unicamente ad Alessandra che non lo lasciavano rilassarsi come voleva e godere della buona compagnia. Si isolò quindi uscendo all'aria sul balcone con il drink in mano e lì si mise ad ammirare l'orizzonte in tutta tranquillità per tornare dentro solo qualche minuto dopo per appoggiare il bicchiere vuoto sul tavolo nel salotto. E lì dal tavolo sorrise a vedere i suoi due amici sul divano che si divertivano a giocare con la PlayStation assieme a Franz e Mariagrazia.

Quel giorno tutti quelli che lo circondavano erano felici... ma lui no e per questo ne soffriva. Quell'atmosfera gioiosa iniziava ad opprimerlo e non mancò molto che a causa di essa Gianluca sentì come se l'aria iniziava a mancargli rendendogli difficile respirare nel luogo chiuso.

Diede uno sguardo all'orologio.

Erano quasi le 18.

“ _Forse... sarà a casa a quest'ora”_ borbottò fra sé e sé _“be', in realtà... non so ma voglio provarci. Devo anzi...”._

Così prese la giacca e dimenticandosi di salutare uscì in fretta e furia lasciando tutti gli altri confusi ed esterrefatti.

L'aria pizzicava un po' come si stava facendo sera ma non fermò Gianluca che, dopo essersi coperto per bene, ora era intento a camminare nei vicoli... fino a quando arrivò alla strada dove era situata la sua meta.

Si fermò giusto all'inizio del vialetto e come notò con lo sguardo rivolto verso l'alto la luce accesa nella stanza di Alessandra prese un bel respiro profondo per poi avvicinarsi a casa sua e una volta che si trovò davanti al portone citofonò.

Il tempo in quel momento gli sembrava passare molto lentamente e come l'attesa si fece più lunga del previsto Gianluca iniziò ad agitarsi, il cuore prese a battergli più forte e cominciò a picchiettare i piedi sul posto... e in tutto questo non osò suonare il campanello di nuovo, non voleva sembrare insistente così decise di aspettare lì fuori ancora un po' e nel frattempo il suo sguardo iniziò a vagare attorno fino a quando sentì il rumore del portone che si aprì.

Si girò e come si voltò ecco che di fronte a sé vide Alessandra.

“ _Ale”_ sorrise un poco alla sua vista mentre lei invece lo guardava incredula con occhi sgranati... per poi prendere di nuovo la maniglia per chiudere la porta ma Gianluca fece in tempo a mettere un piede fra lo stipite e l'ingresso per fermarla.

“ _Ale ti prego”_ la supplicò _“voglio parlarti”._

“ _Io no invece”_ le rispose acidamente e provò con tutte le forze a chiudere il portone ma invano, oltre a mettere il piede in mezzo Gian ci mise anche la mano.

“ _Vuoi che ti faccia del male anche alla mano? Spostala e vattene!”._ Alessandra aveva proprio l'aria di essere molto adirata e lo era difatti.

“ _So che non vuoi parlarmi ma almeno ascoltami”_ la implorò _“mi dispiace tantissimo per quel bacio lo dico sul serio io non volevo...”._

“ _Ah non volevi? Non mi sembrava però che non lo volessi quel bacio... anzi ti è piaciuto!”._

Quelle parole lo ferirono al cuore.

“ _I-Io non sapevo che tu provavi qualcosa...”_ la voce gli si stava strozzando in gola al sentire le lacrime che gli si stavano formando e che faceva fatica a reprimerle in sua presenza.

“ _Provavo sì”_ lo interruppe bruscamente alzando la voce _“hai detto giusto 'provavo'... io provavo qualcosa per te ma ora non più perché tu hai solo giocato con me e con il mio cuore, quindi ora vattene!”._

“ _No ti supplico ascoltami”_ Gianluca la pregò ma Alessandra non gli diede affatto il tempo di continuare a proferire parola; lei non voleva più sentirlo.

“ _Smettila Gian, smettila veramente. È inutile che mi vieni dietro ora perché ho sofferto a causa tua e tu adesso vuoi riparare in ogni modo, è inutile. Vattene”._

Al sentire ciò il cuore del ragazzo andò in mille pezzi e Gianluca congelò sul posto rimanendo a bocca aperta non sapendo più che fare e dire e come reagire...

Solo che l'unica cosa che ricevette come risposta fu il portone in faccia facendolo rimanere in strada come una statua e uno stupido.

Sì, in quel momento Gian si sentiva uno stupido.


	12. Capitolo 11

Una volta sbattuto il portone Alessandra rimase lì.

Nascosta dietro alla porta si sentiva adirata nei confronti di Gian. Perché insisteva? Perché non voleva darle tregua? Lei glielo aveva detto chiaro e tondo che non voleva più a che fare con lui nemmeno vederlo dopo quello che le aveva fatto. Ma lui non demordeva... ma perché? Lui aveva una fidanzata, perché al posto di stare con la biondina stava perdendo tempo con lei? 

Mille domande ma nessuna risposta e questo la irritava. E presa dalla rabbia del momento fuggì via tornando dentro casa. Sapeva che se sarebbe stata lì all'ingresso un momento di più gli avrebbe riaperto il portone per parlargli... per piangere di fronte a lui. Sì, piangere perché alla fine anche se non voleva ammetterlo il suo amore per quel ragazzo non era svanito ma lei aveva scelto di non versare più lacrime per lui e di non cedere a quel sentimento rimanendo ferita e per evitare tutto quello fece dietrofront verso casa sua.

Si chiuse la porta della camera dietro di sé e ci si appoggiò e trovandosi finalmente sola lasciò quelle lacrime che a fatica riusciva a trattenerle per poi asciugarle in fretta.

“ _Non... posso”_ cercò di convincersi ma le era difficile in quel momento e poi ricomponendosi si affacciò alla finestra.

Gianluca affranto si stava coprendo alla meglio nella giacca per poi andarsene via con le mani in tasca e la testa chinata. 

A vederlo in quello stato un senso di sconforto e compassione prese il sopravvento su di lei. Tutto d'un tratto Alessandra non capì perché si sentiva così preoccupata per lui quando invece doveva gioire. In fondo era stata lei a dirgli di allontanarsi ma perché adesso proprio quando Gianluca se ne stava andando via da lei si sentiva come se il cuore si stesse rompendo in mille pezzi? Altre lacrime si formarono e scesero sulle guance ma lei non fece nulla, le lasciò scorrere fino a quando...

“ _Ale”_.

Si girò come fu richiamata e riportata alla realtà e vide sua madre all'ingresso della stanza che la guardava preoccupata. _“Va tutto bene cara?”._

Non rispose a quella domanda e in silenzio andò a sedersi sul letto.

“ _Non è nulla, non ti preoccupare”_ sforzò un piccolo sorriso cercando di essere convincente non solo per sua madre ma anche per sé stessa.

“ _Non è vero”_ sua mamma si unì sul letto accanto alla figlia. _“Gianluca?”_.

Colta di sorpresa dopo un momento di silenzio Alessandra riuscì solo ad annuire.

“ _Prima non ho potuto non ascoltare il vostro litigio. Perché non lo hai lasciato parlare?”._

“ _Perché non ha nulla da spiegarmi se non che ha già una ragazza e che con me ha solo giocato... e quello me lo ha già detto e pure mostrato”_ rispose con un tono arrabbiato e acido.

“ _Io non credo che sia andata così”_ le sorrise la madre appoggiandole una mano sulla spalla per confortarla. _“Se avesse giocato con te Gianluca non sarebbe dietro a te supplicandoti di poterti spiegare... starebbe con la sua ragazza come se nulla fosse successo ma invece non fa altro che pensare a te, a preoccuparsi della vostra relazione”._

“ _Ma perché lo sta facendo?”_ Alessandra guardò verso la madre alla ricerca di una risposta. _“Perché si ostina allora?”._

“ _Perché lui ti ama Ale e continuerà sempre a venire da te perché per lui l'unica ragazza che conta sei tu”._

Alla risposta della mamma non poté far altro che sospirare; forse aveva ragione ma lei che cosa poteva fare? Non lo sapeva proprio o meglio il suo cuore sapeva cosa doveva fare. Il suo cuore le diceva di dargli la possibilità di parlare, di scusarlo e poi di dichiararsi a lui perché lei sì era innamorata di Gianluca; anche se lui l'aveva fatta soffrire lei lo amava ancora, lei pensava ancora a lui. Ma lei aveva paura di seguire il suo cuore per il timore di rimanerci ancora male.

“ _Che cosa dovrei fare?”._

“ _Fossi in te seguirei il tuo cuore”_ le sorrise.

“ _...non te ne pentiresti”_ aggiunse per poi uscire dalla camera e lasciare così la figlia a dormire in tranquillità.

**

Erano le 10.

Una nuova giornata era iniziata per tutti anche per Gianluca, Piero ed Ignazio che erano appena entrati in studio.

Avevano da poco ripreso a lavorare e a concentrarsi sulla musica e quel giorno in studio assieme avrebbero scelto e iniziato a registrare canzoni per il loro nuovo CD.

“ _Gian tutto a posto?”_ Ignazio richiamò l'amico per l'ennesima volta prima di entrare in sala.

“ _Sì... credo”_ sorrise un pochino ma in realtà nulla stava andando come voleva.

Si da quando si era alzato quella mattina non faceva altro che pensare alla serata prima, alla litigata con Alessandra e il portone sbattutogli in faccia facendolo rimanere in strada come uno stupido. Era abbattuto, il suo cuore era infranto in mille pezzi ricordando quello che Alessandra gli aveva urlato. E quella mattina il tempo non lo aiutava affatto a tirar su il morale.

Il cielo era coperto ed il sole faticava ad uscire dalla coltre di nuvole grigie; insomma già da come si sentiva dalla giornata precedente il ragazzo al vedere un panorama del genere appena sveglio avrebbe preferito restarsene sotto le coperte e dormire ma non poteva, doveva lavorare. 

E difatti lì nello studio non vedeva già l'ora di registrare il prima possibile per tornare a casa e chiudersi in camera magari ad autocommiserarsi.

“ _Ci siete ragazzi? Qui è tutto pronto aspettiamo solo voi”_ il loro manager Michele li chiamò, meglio dire che richiamò Gianluca alla realtà il quale a sentirlo si destò come da un sogno.

Entrarono nella sala registrazione e proprio come aveva detto il direttore tutto era pronto; tutti erano pronti davanti agli apparecchi ed anche i ragazzi davanti ai microfoni che non vedevano l'ora di cantare.

“ _Partiamo quindi con 'Grande Amore' ”_ Michele disse _“mi raccomando ragazzi concentratevi e farete un bel lavoro”._

E detto questo la canzone partì e così anche Gianluca prese a cantare dopo un bel respiro profondo.

_**Chiudo gli occhi e penso a lei Il profumo dolce della pelle sua E' una voce dentro che mi sta portando dove nasce il sole ** _

La sua mente senza neanche farlo apposta all'improvviso si trovò rivolta ad Alessandra. 

E intanto la canzone andava avanti.

_**Sole sono le parole Ma se vanno scritte tutto può cambiare Senza più timore te lo voglio urlare questo grande amore** _

_**Amore, solo amore è quello che sento Dimmi perché quando penso, penso solo a te Dimmi perché quando vedo, vedo solo te Dimmi perché quando credo, credo solo in te grande amore...** _

Non c'era più nulla da fare; ormai Gianluca era perso ed avvolto nei suoi pensieri. Pensava a lei e non poteva farci nulla, era più forte di lui... e cantare quella canzone poi non lo aiutava affatto a stare con la testa a posto. Ogni parola che cantava la collegava a lei, a tutto ciò che provava per Alessandra e sentendosi soffocare dentro in sala si tolse le cuffie e corse via lasciando tutti sconcertati.

Uscì dallo studio e come si trovò fuori riuscì finalmente a respirare.

Rimase lì fermo davanti alla porta in strada e con lo sguardo rivolto rivolto verso il cielo per sentire il suo cuore battere a mille.

Scosse la testa al pensiero di Alessandra. Perché non riusciva a smettere? Perché continuava a tormentarlo? Perché alla fine lui...

“ _La amo”_ dichiarò così apertamente _“e devo dirglielo. Lei deve saperlo”_.

Tutto d'un tratto si sentì prendere da una strana forza e una volta detto questo si avviò alla ricerca di Alessandra ma non durò molto a lungo.

Neanche il tempo di raggiungere la piazza che si trovava in fondo alla strada che la vide... e come la notò corse da lei.

“ _Ale!”_ la chiamò ma lei non dava cenno di rispondere, anzi fece come per ignorarlo e a quello Gianluca si irritò.

“ _Smettila adesso di ignorarmi Ale”_ alzò la voce mentre la fermò afferrandola per il polso. 

“ _Che cosa vuoi ancora da me Gian? Ti ho detto che mi devi lasciare in pace, perché non te lo vuoi ficcare in testa?”._

“ _Perché ti devo parlare ecco perché!”_ si adirò _“quindi ora mi lasci parlare perché non ne posso più. Mi devi ascoltare”._

Si guardarono negli occhi in silenzio e Alessandra tremò al suo sguardo che in quel momento era acceso di rabbia e penetrante.

“ _Quel bacio non ha avuto nessun significato per me, non sono stato io a baciarla ma lei a baciare me! Io neanche volevo”._

“ _Sì come no! E dovrei crederti eh? Dimmi un valido motivo per cui dovrei crederti e stare qui ad ascoltarti un secondo di più”._

“ _Perché ti amo Alessandra!”_ Gianluca scoppiò in urlo sfogando una volta per tutte i sentimenti che provava per lei.

“ _Io ti amo”_ le disse prendendole le mani nelle sue. _“Io amo solo te, in tutta la mia vita finora mi sono innamorato di una sola ragazza e quella sei tu. Quell'altra non ha mai avuto importanza per me, lei stava con me solo per la mia fama ma io amo te, voglio solo te al mio fianco. Io voglio te Ale, io amo te Alessandra perché tu sei l'unica che mi ama per come sono e non chi sono. Giulia se ne è andata via per sempre, tu o meglio il mio amore per te mi ha dato il coraggio di lasciarla una volta per tutte per dedicare il mio cuore a chi veramente amo... a te Alessandra.”._

Gianluca finalmente si sentì libero dal peso che aveva sul cuore ed Alessandra, be', lei lo guardava ammutolita.

“ _C-Che cosa? Sul serio?”._

“ _Sì, lei non ha mai importato nulla per me, quel bacio è stata lei a darmelo”._

Rimasero a guardarsi e così all'improvviso...

“ _A quale stella a quale Dio...”_ Alessandra iniziò a cantare con voce tremula e soffusa.

“ _...devo il suo sguardo d'amore?”_ Gianluca finì la battuta anche lui cantandola ed poi si guardarono con la voce strozzata in gola per gli occhi lucidi e le lacrime che entrambi stavano trattenendo in quel momento e poi... ecco che Gian scontrò le sue labbra con quelle di Alessandra.

“ _Ti amo Ale”_ le disse una volta scostandosi da lei.

“ _Anche io. Anche io ti amo Gian”_ e poi lo baciò.

“ _Questo vuol dire che mi perdoni?”_.

Alessandra ridacchiò.  _“Sì a patto che mi prometterai che non ci sarà nessun'altra fra noi due”._

Gianluca le scostò i capelli, prese il suo volto nelle sue mani per baciarla un'altra volta e poi la guardò.

“ _Te lo prometto, non ci sarà più nessuno fra me e te”_ le sorrise amorevolmente. _“Tu sei tutto quello di cui ho bisogno. Tu sei il mio grande amore”._

**Author's Note:**

> Salve a tutti... e soprattutto a me che sono nuova nel mondo dei scrittori su Ao3 dove spero di trovarmi bene. Come inizio ecco a voi la mia prima storia a capitoli che ho scritto sul fandom de Il Volo. Spero vi piaccia!


End file.
